I'm not Iseult!
by Aya Eliya
Summary: *under revision* High School fight with Allen the Stalker...
1. New Student

A/N: Bishouji88 took the other play,Cyrano de Bergerac, so I'm going with a Middle Age legend, which I won't tell you it's name. So the play won't be Romeo and Juliet.  I'm a little better than that, and out of respect to the other Escaflowne writer, I won't use her play, even if it's better than mine *growls* oh well, didn't get the idea up soon enough, I suppose.  Look!  Aya's trying to rant longer than her fic again! *sweatdrops* ahem, on with the show.  I meant to say that this has escaflowne characters in high school.

I am not Iseult!

First Chapter: New Student

Scinean High sat atop a large hill in the midst of a very dead forest.  Hitomi Kazaki shuddered to think of what it would look like at night, as it looked hideous in the morning sun's light.

She clutched her bag fearfully.  _It's just a new school.  It's not an enemy camp that's going to slow roast me.._ she trailed off as she saw the barbie like cheerleaders smiles.  _Well, maybe they'll try.  But I can deal with it, right?_

Van looked up from the basketball courts.  He wiped his forehead, and saw the forlorn looking girl.  He smiled.  _She's beautiful.._ He turned to his friend Merle.  "Go talk to her.  I haven't seen her before, she must be new."

Merle nodded, and took off running for the top of the hill.

Hitomi took a step back seeing a seventh grader come running straight at her.  _What the—_

Merle smiled, and started talking, her mouth working extremely quickly.  "Hi, this is Scinean High, it's the high school in town.  You're going here now, right?" she paused to see Hitomi's nod of agreement, and started, even faster.  

"Scinean High's only scary at night, with the shadows of the trees, and the boys telling ghost stories.  But you probably won't be out here at night alone since you'll probably find a boyfriend, especially since Van thinks you're pretty, you must be, so the others will, too.  Besides, we're going to be friends, and you'll probably be friends or enemies with Millerna, and with Millerna there, since she'll probably be torturing you since you're almost prettier than her, you won't have time to think of how scary it is.  What will frighten you is the school emblem which is of the Atlanteans.  This school's so weird, they chose their mascot to be this really freaky ugly Atlantean knight.  Personally, I think Atlantean knights would be a lot better looking.  I've actually thought of what Van would look like as a knight, what do you think?  I think actually that knights would be—what?  Why are you laughing?"

Hitomi was cracking up, smiling, hugging Merle.  "Thank you, I'm not scared anymore.  And tell your Van thanks for getting me over the first ten minutes."

Merle blinked.  "You're weird." She smiled, and talked in her normal, fast rate.  "I'll tell Van, but like you probably noticed I'm a seventh grader and the Clovitseo Middle school is down the street a few blocks." As she was walking away, she kept yelling out a commentary.  "Isn't it an even stranger name?  Clovitseo?  Were they high when they named it?  I mean, why not just call us Roosevelt Middle, or name us after something we understand, like trees or flowers?  We could be Rose Middle!  Yeah, and Georgia could draw the mascot, a flower fairy!  And then the High school would be the—" she had been walking backwards, and smashed into someone who appeared behind her.  

Hitomi ran forward, and heard someone follow her.  A masculine voice called out, "Merle?"

Hitomi smirked, turning.  "How'd you know she was in trouble?"

The gorgeous black haired brown eyed basketball player answered back, "How could I not?  Usually her voice fades away as she gets closer to the middle school."

Merle had crashed straight into a tall Senior with light blue hair.  Van's fists tightened.  Hitomi noticed, and looked at him, puzzled.

"Folken Strategos.  He's been terrorizing all of us.  He's the best chess player and strategist.  We're cousins." (A/N: can't have them brothers, you'll see why later.)

Hitomi nodded, and set down the hill to talk to this Strategos.  Van watched from the top of the hill.

Folken watched the little freshman approach.  He was brief.  "You're new." 

Hitomi nodded, slightly out of breath.  "Please put Merle down." 

He raised an eyebrow, the only emotion on his face.  "Why?  She's the one who was screaming and not watching where she was going."  

Hitomi sighed.  "Look, she's sorry she did it, and I'm sorry, and from what I know of Merle, she likes to finish what she's saying, and doesn't always watch where she's going."  

Folken dropped her.  "Fine.  That's your one break, kid.  I'm not going to look at you again." 

Folken walked up the hill, and strode silently past his cousin, neither boy looking at the other, pretending they weren't there. 

Merle hugged Hitomi.  "You're weird, but Folken scares me, and I don't know if he was going to give me a black eye or something." She looked at her watch and shrieked.  "Iee!  We're both going to be late, new kid!  Run to whatever your first period is!" Merle took off flying down the street.

Hitomi walked back up the hill.  Van held his hand out to her.  "That was good.  You lose the terrified new student air, Merle accepts you, and Folken listens to you.  Though I have no idea why on the last one."

Hitomi shook it.  "Well, you're the one who started it by telling Merle to come talk to me.  So thank you, Van."

Both walked quickly to their classes, expecting to turn different corners at any moment.  Van finally took her schedule from her.  

Hitomi said, "Hey!" annoyed, but Van just laughed, and grabbed her arm.  

"We're in the same homeroom, Miss Kanzaki."  

Hitomi blushed slightly.  _I didn't tell him my name!  Idiot, idiot.._ She nodded.  "Well then I guess you're off the hook."

Someone from behind them came up and shoved Hitomi down.  "Well well, what do we have?  A girl who wants to be a boy.  Who cut your hair?"

Van growled, lifting Hitomi up.

"Leave.  Her.  Alone.  Dilandau!"

A/N: eek, I did merle bad! *hangs head in shame* that's life, I guess.  Oh well, she is thirteen and she's not a cat on earth, so I guess that's how it's going to do.  And now you get to imagine Van and Dilandau's first confrontation.  Will I break the storyline and have him damage his face, or wait 'til their second meeting, or am I following the storyline at all?


	2. Confrontation

A/N: Ok, Dillan belongs to PyroFreak, and Aidana belongs to me.  Sadly, they're not psychokinetic all powerful anymore..*cries* sorry, Ash, but you're in another one of my fics, at least!

I am not Iseult!

Second Chapter: Confrontation

Hitomi turned around to see dark red eyes glaring at her.  A boy with light silver hair owned that set of eyes.  Behind him were eight other boys.  _OK..blue, now silver.  I guess Scineans like hair dye._

Hitomi smiled, and gathered her books.  "I'm Hitomi.  Who're you?"

Dilandau looked up, amused.  "You're worst nightmare.  Now get out of my site before I sic Miguel on you."

Van muttered something that upset Dilandau.  He had his hand to Van's throat.  "Take it back!" he hissed.  "I am not hiding behind them.  They obey me, that's all."

A door was heard slamming open.  "Dilandau Albatou!"

Hitomi turned, expecting to see a teacher.  Instead she saw a girl her own age with dark blonde hair glaring fiercely.  "It's the first day of the term, and I do not plan to spend break and lunch in detention!  Now forget Van for the next twelve hours or I will leave, and half your friends will follow."

Dilandau cursed her, but shoved Van away.  "Tomorrow, when Aidana's in a better mood, Vannie!" He said in a sing song voice.

As she turned, Hitomi realized that East West was playing Song X.  She smiled, for the first time after meeting Dilandau.  _Well, at least someone here cares about music!_

Around the corner came a girl with white blonde hair.  She looked desparately at Hitomi.  "Which way did Dilandau go?" she saw Van and tried to compose herself.  "Not that I care."

Van snorted.  "Sure, Celesi." Van flicked a finger towards the music that had turned to King Planet.  Both Celesi and Hitomi were headed towards the group.  Van rolled his eyes, and went to get Hitomi.  "Why are you following him now?"

Hitomi smiled.  "That's Fold Zandura.  Which means that since it came after Song X that she's playing Extreme Days." Everyone who heard her started sweatdropping.

"Eh?" Van asked, confused.

Hitomi rolled her eyes.  "Never mind.  Aidana has taste in music, and I intend to talk to her about it." 

Celesi smiled.  "Of course she does.  She even got Dilandau into Skillet with their song The Fire Breathes.  Those three words were all he cared about."

Hitomi laughed.  "He's that much of a pyro?"

Celesi nodded.  "I'll find you at lunch, and we'll talk with Aidana."

In homeroom, nothing happened except Hitomi seeing Allen and blushing.  Millerna, who was on Hitomi's right leaned over.  "He's a player.  Don't look at him, and blow him off when he asks you out."  Hitomi's eyes widened.  "You're really pretty.  You went out with a player?  I'm sure anyone would have gone out with you."

Millerna rolled her eyes.  "He slept with my sister, and toyed with me for a year.  Trust me, he's bad news." Hitomi snorted, but nodded, trying to keep a straight face when half the class stared at her.

_How come Van can snort and I can't?_

Hitomi's first period class was economics.  _So.  I take it the languages class was full. _ Her eyes widened in anger when she saw fifth period was french._  French?  FRENCH?  I asked for Chinese, the third on my list of hard languages!  And they give me french?_

A girl came up behind her.  She heard Sonicflood faintly.  She smiled, and turned around.

Aidana grinned, and handed Aidana two blue plugs.  She whispered conspirationally, "We're supposed to have them in during shop.  I made headplugs instead.  Blocks out all noise but that in your ears.  Here."

Hitomi put it in her ears as P. O. D. started.  Her eyes widened as she heard how loud it was.  She quickly took them off, and covered them with her hands, worried about how loud they were.

Aidana laughed.  "it's designed to echo in your ear, and the plug absorbs whatever your ear throws back."

Hitomi hugged her.  "I love this CD so much, and I'd rather listen to Britney Spears, and watch them argue, but this is better."

Aidana cackled.  "And I thought the only fun this year would be torturing Dilly's group."

Hitomi's smile widened.  "Why are you hanging out with him, anyway?"

Aidana sighed.  "I transferred in a few weeks late.  Ended up my mom and step dad messed up.  My brother Dillan goes here, too.  We've both kept that a secret.  But he's Dilandau's best friend, so I forced myself into his group to hang out with my older brother."

Mrs. Brown came over, and tapped them on the shoulder.  She frowned.  "Why don't you go work with those at your table."

Hitomi blinked.  _That didn't sound like a question._

Aidana shook her head.  "We'll work over here.  And we'll even work with Dalet and Guimel."

Aidana gave Hitomi her earphones, and from the way Aidana's mouth opened and her arms waved, she guessed that Dalet was making a royal mess of things, but kept flirting with her.  She turned off her CD and put it in aidana's binder, and watched the disagreement.

"No!" she hissed as he lifted the dough up, smiling.  "Like this?" he dropped it.  Aidana's hand clenched the edge of the table.  

Hitomi laughed to herself.  Mrs. Brown had turned on John Reuben's song that had just been on her CD.

Dalet lifted a little bit of flour, and sprinkled it on the top of her head.  "Is that better?"

SLAP!

Dead silence from her classmates as the song about love kept going.

"..And for you John, that's a whole lot of love."

Mrs. Brown walked over to Aidana, handed her a yellow slip.  "Would you please go see the principle."

Aidana nodded, jerking Dalet along by the ear.  "Go on!  Back to your pizzas!" she snapped.

~

At lunch, Aidana was skipping detention.  She said in a mocking tone, "It just means that I'll actually be there for a week on a thing I started, anyways."

Hitomi, Celesi, and Aidana were walking around the halls they weren't supposed to be in, a mini speaker of Aidana's design hanging from her earrings, making the halls ring with the sounds of .rod laver's alex.

Mrs. Brown looked at them disapprovingly as they sang

"You want it?  You got it!  Take a piece of my mind while I run through your brain!  You want it?  You got it!  I got thoughts and spirit, now hope that they don't stain."

_Detention ought to be real fun,_ Hitomi thought sarcastically, but was still laughing as she yelled the lyrics over the incredible bass.  Later she found out that there were speakers that she'd programmed the day before in the ceiling.  This was the start of Aidana's ultimate prank.

"This is my chance to say all the things you want me to

This is my chance to be exactly what you want me to

This is my chance to do all the things you want me to 

This is my chance to live exactly the way you want me to

..MOVE!"

The bass went on a solo and before they were scolded and punished, they freestyled down the stairs, and by the time they were found again, they were screaming the chorus, and Aidana had turned up the speakers.  The second that song ended, the speakers cut, and according to Aidana wouldn't be found.

A/N: Now wasn't this fun?  Hitomi's hanging out with the characters that aren't from Gaea, and she's headed for a week in detention with dragonslayers.  Will Van let her stay there alone?  Tell me in your review for the fic of Scinean High!

Oh I LOVE alex.  It's an awesome song.  Everybody should buy extreme days just for that track and the title track.  The lyrics are from Alex.  Now I need to work on Expectations and Rory the Prey so certain people who know where I live don't kill me.


	3. Concert

A/N: I'm continuing before I even know if the last two chapters have reviews.  Life is such joy, is it not?  I've got a question, though.  If Gaea doesn't know much about earth, and if they came from Atlantis, how does Allen know about chivalry? o.O  That came about in the Middle Ages, not ancient civilization.  Oh, and Hitomi's really out of control here.  

I Am Not Iseult!

Third Chapter: Concert

Hitomi was kept afterschool, along with Aidana and Celesi.  However, she was sent to the counselor first.

"Could you tell my why you felt you had to disturb our school so on your first day here?" the woman asked, compassion on her face.

Hitomi smiled.  _Guess I'm not a good little girl anymore._  "I felt like having fun, that's all."

After another ten minutes of trying to find out if Hitomi was relieving stress from schoolwork or home situations, she was sent back out to the hallway.  She smiled at Aidana.  Aidana grinned back, and purposely left the door partway open so her friends could hear her session.

"Why did you do it?"

"I intended to get in trouble on my own, and I just used music that both Celesi and Hitomi liked.  People go crazy at concerts, and I decided to have a little fun before I'm going to detention every day for the things my friends do."

"Where are the speakers that you used."

"Do I look like an idiot to you?  You people don't get to know."

"How will we know then that you won't do this again?"

"You don't."

"Miss Celos, must I call your mother and tell her that besides causing an amazing amount of distractions on the first day of term, you were also insolent?"

"And you're actually giving me a choice in the matter?  You're going to call her either way, you think one thing added or subtracted from what you'll inform her of will make me cooperate?"

"I had hoped.." the counselor trailed off.  "Never mind, I have phone calls to make.  I'll expect that you will be sitting quietly in detention after school."

Aidana nodded, and the group left for their homes.

When Hitomi got there, her mother looked sadly at her.  "You got in trouble on your first day, Hitomi?"

Hitomi nodded, getting some cold pizza out of their refridgerator.  _Bet this'll taste better than the stuff at lunch did._

"Found some people who listen to music, and we got carried away.  Since this is my first offense, I have to go to detention every day for a month.  I'll be sitting there in break, at lunch, and for an hour after school.  Aidana and Celesi were suspended for two days."

Hitomi realized what was sitting on the counter.  _My stereo..?_ She looked at her mother.  "This seems to be the only thing you care about, and since you seem not to care about your behavior, maybe this will inspire you to."

Hitomi swallowed, hard, and said softly, "On second thought, I'm not hungry." She threw the pizza into the garbage can, tossed the plate into the sink, and ran upstairs to her room.

Upstairs, she found that the phone cord had been taken out of her room, and the monitor to her computer.  She smirked.  _Take away the three things that hold any interest for me._  She dug into her closet until she found her discman, the old telephone line and the ancient laptop her father had given her.

She locked her door, reset her connections on her computer, dissected the laptop, setting it up as a temporary monitor, and hacked into her parents internet account to give herself unlimited access again.  With her headphones on, she finished her homework.  _And I thought I was going to change,_ She thought with a sigh.  _But I'm still refusing to take punishment._

At eleven, when she'd finished her homework, and was catching up on her mail before forcing herself to try going to bed, Hitomi heard something at the window.  She looked out, and smiled.  She held up a finger, shut her computer down, and changed into some shorts and a tank top.  She turned the light out in her room, and braced her desk chair against the door.  She then crawled out her window.

"And we thought you were a good little girl." Dilandau teased.  

Hitomi said "Ha!" and smiled.  "Well, appearances can be deceiving, can't they?"

Dilandau smiled.  "Well, don't let me catch you making out with Van, and you can stay."

Hitomi blinked, surprised.  "And just why would I be making out with Van?"

Dillan smiled knowingly.  "Because you two seemed to like each other a little too much for our liking, that's all."

Walking down the street, Aidana held up five purple papers.  "Now who's coming with me?"  Eleven hands shot up.  Aidana smirked.  "Ok, so that's me, Celesi, Hitomi, and Dillan and Dilandau if they get on their knees and beg."

Dillan rolled his eyes.  "Well then, I guess you'll have to take one of your fan club, because I'm not begging."  Celesi looked at both of them pleadingly, and whether it was because her look was so irresistable, or they thought of her as more than Aidana's friend, both got on their knees to snatch Aidana's tickets.

Once inside, Hitomi's smile widened.  Aidana dragged her and Celesi over to the speakers next to the stage, and they started dancing to the music that was playing before the concert started.

A masculine voice accompanied the arm that slipped around hers.  "And I thought you'd be grounded after your adventure, 'Tomi."  As the voice spoke, she relaxed.  This wasn't some sicko picking on her.

"Van, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" she exclaimed, smiling.


	4. He's Just A Friend...

A/N: I have an urge to write a really long chapter.  Sorry if it's neither short nor long.

I Am Not Iseult!

Fourth Chapter: He's Just A Friend..Right?

Aidana smirked.  Dillan started cracking up.  Dilandau was screaming at the ticket woman for not letting his seven friends in without paying.  He hadn't realized his arch rival was here yet.

Aidana turned to her brother, still smiling.  "Betcha my math assignment that he takes his head off before it starts."

Dillan laughed back, "I don't make bets I know I'll lose."

Van gently steered Hitomi away from the speakers, and behind a group of people, hiding them from Dilandau.  "Why did you do it?"

Hitomi shrugged.  "I'm tired of being this quiet little girl who's picked on because she'd rather read fortunes.  I decided I'd be a little different."

Van kissed the top of her head.  "Ok.  I'm here with Merle, and it looks like you're here with Dilandau's group through Aidana.  To keep from getting you thrown out of this group I'll let you go.  Dilandau would want you roasted for talking with me, but.." he trailed off, and Hitomi followed his gaze and giggled.  

"He still hasn't given up..Van?" she looked up, but he was gone.  She sighed, and walked back over to the speaker.  "Don't worry about your life, Cuz if you hold it to close you'll lose it..Don't worry about your life, so won't ya let go, before it's gone?"

The concert was great, and after it started, she didn't think of Van, just of dancing and screaming louder than Celesi and kicking Dilandau off and on when he couldn't tell who did it.

As they were walking home about midnight, Aidana commented that the concert had started late.  "Usually it starts at eight or nine.  They must have gotten in late." She shrugged, and walked over to Dilandau and pushed him to the ground, before running into her house.  "Enjoy school tomorrow!" she called.

They all groaned, except Celesi, who laughed at them.  "Yep!  I'm going to stay up chatting.  You guys'll go home and crash only to get up in six hours!" she giggled and went into the house next to Aidana's.

Dilandau looked at Hitomi approvingly.  "You've been a lot different than I expected.  Now since you were singing with Aidana, what was your punishment?"

So they walked around, laughing, talking about different punishments they'd gotten for messing around at school.  Hitomi laughed along with them.  Dilandau actually was an orphan, and was living with Folken, paying rent.

He shrugged uncomfortably.  "It's better than foster care." He muttered.

Hitomi nodded, and giggled.  "I think your friends are ready to crash.  See you tomorrow, Dillys'!"  Dillan and Dilandau looked at each other, very angry, barely withholding it.  "She.  Called.  Us.  Dillys!?"  They said unanimously.

The next day at school, Hitomi had black circles under her eyes.  Millerna was sympathetic.  "Allen used to drag me to all his favorite concerts when we were going out.  Don't go with your group out of feeling to need to, to belong.  It's not worth it."

Hitomi shook her head.  "No, we went to a Skillet concert, that was awesome, and then afterwards we walked around until we saw police officers glaring at us.  After dealing with our punishments, it was a nice relief."

Millerna blinked.  "You mean, you were grounded, and you went out anyway?"

Hitomi was confused.  "Yeah..why?  I had to rehook my room, to be sure I could.  Now I don't think I should have bothered, because I can hang out with them until they stop punishing me."

Van heard her, and muttered, "Until you start getting blamed for what they do.  Popularity comes at a price, Hitomi."

Yukari, who Hitomi had realized the day before while she was dealing with the counselor also went, popped in, seeing Van walk by, and Hitomi's blush.  "What's going on with you two, anyway?"

Hitomi saw Guimel, and jumped up.  "Nothing!  We're just friends!" she looked down, knowing the class was staring at her again, and she heard Van sigh.  Suddenly her hands were very interesting.

_I meant what I said, didn't I?  We're just friends…right?_

Aidana's walkman started as the bell rang, and Hitomi was pleased at the song.  Universe calmed her down a little 

"Like the river that runs to the sea

The oceans speak of your love for me

It's deeper than I can imagine

Higher than the sky is your love for me.."

The next verse jerked her.

_I have no idea what I feel for him, but what does he think of me?_

Van, listening from his seat next to her, thought the last verse applied very well to what he thought of her.

"..If I were to count every thought that you think of me

They would be more than the sand on the shore

When I'm awake you see what I'm thinking

And when I'm asleep, you're watching!"


	5. Kidding

A/N: More?  Or should I go back and revise already?  Thanks magicman for your review.  I won't dedicate it to you, because I don't have anything worthy in here, but I'll mention you.  Now go read his fics!

I'm Not Iseult

Fifth Chapter: Drama.  You're Kidding, Right?

Hitomi looked at her shedule in disgust.  _I'd give my pendant to Merle if I could get out of french!_  Her problem wasn't with the language.  If that was all it was, a language with a decent teacher, and no one she knew, she'd be fine, might even enjoy it.  But Allen Shezar was in the class.  And from the prejudice she'd gained from Millerna, and Dilandau's group, she couldn't promise she wouldn't try and rip his head off.  In another life, she might have considered him decent, but in this one, she seemed to want his head on a platter.

She sighed, and grinned wickedly.  _I'm already a bad girl, why not just switch classes?_  She walked into the drama class.  Too bad french was starting at the same time.

Aidana looked up and grinned, waving her over.  Hitomi smiled.  She heard,

I wear a disguise

I'm just your average jane

The super doesn't stand for model

But that doesn't mean I'm plain

If all you see is how I look

You miss the superchick within

And I christen you titanic

Underestimate and swim

I've got the rifle

Gonna be myself

Aidana elbowed Dilandau hard in the ribs at the line about how I look.  Dilandau slapped her back.  Hitomi and Celesi sat next to them, cracking up.

I'll be everything

That I wanna be

I am confidence in insecurity

I am a voice yet waiting to be heard

I'll shoot the shot

Bang

That you hear round the world

I'm a one girl revolution

Hitomi and Celesi started dancing and singing, not noticing anyone else in the room.  At one point Hitomi freaked that she saw Van at the door, but she kept singing, and kept her back turned, just in case.

Some people see the revolution

But most only see the girl

I can lose my hard earned freedom

If my fear defines my world

I declare my independence from the critics and their stones

I can learn to stand alone.

Dilandau and Aidana were finally pulled apart by Dillan and Miguel.  Dallet remarked with a grin, "You two are already an old married couple."  Hitomi laughed seeing their death glares.  The teacher was watching, so they couldn't physically hurt him.  But Dallet's face paled dramatically as the threats came.

I'll be everything

That I wanna be

I am confidence in insecurity

I am a voice yet waiting to be heard

I'll shoot the shot

Bang

That you hear round the world

I'm a one girl revolution

Van slid into a seat next to Hitomi.  "Aren't you supposed to be in French this period?"  

Dead quiet.  He was right, she hadn't been in here earlier in the week.

Hitomi finally found her voice.  "Over my dead body will I spend another period in there with him."  Everyone cracked up at that, knowing exactly who she meant.

Aidana smiled at her.  "You know, I don't see what's wrong with Van.  Maybe Dilandau's just jealous that Hitomi likes him more than Dilly boy." In the fighting that insued between Aidana and Dilandau about who he did and didn't laugh, no one noticed the awkward silence she'd caused between Van and Hitomi.  The dagger-like glares she sent Aidana didn't phase her into realize what she'd done.

Van smiled at Hitomi.  "So…you like me?"  

Hitomi blushed.  _Now, how many ways are there to kill someone?  Well, I could start by telling Dilandau she's liked him for the past three years, I could embarrass her by telling them the time…_she trailed off, realizing Van wasn't looking at her in disgust.  She smiled.  Finding her voice, she managed, "…yes."

Dillan looked worriedly at Van.  _Oh goody.  Another strike against Van.  Not only beating him last season, now stealing the girl he secretly likes.  Why does _my_ sister decide to do this?_

Aidana was still oblivious, flirting with Dallet to get under Miguel's skin.  "You know, it's not fair, as we're going out."  

Aidana smirked at her boyfriend of three months.  "So?  Thought you wanted me to hang out with your group."

Miguel silently left the room.  Celesi sighed, and leaned against Gatti.  "You know, it's amazing that anyone goes out with you, Aidana."  

Aidana winced, but ran out of the room.  "Miguel!"

Hitomi leaned against Van, enjoying the feeling.  Dilandau sent daggers in Van's direction, but neither noticed.

When Aidana and Miguel came back, both with detention slips for making out in the hallway during class, they found a very frightened Celesi and Hitomi, and Dilandau and Van trying to kill each other with glares, unable to physically harm each other as Ms. Hadley was watching them curiously.

Hitomi managed to mutter, "Life is hell."

Celesi elaborated in a little _too_ happy voice.  "Dilandau, Hitomi and Van were voted to play the starring roles in a play.  You _wouldn't_ believe the plot, Aidana."

Aidana's jaw dropped as she read the script placed in front of her.

_So they voted, not knowing what they'd be doing?_ She glared at Hadley.  _Well at least it's not Romeo and Juliet._ She reflected bleakly, _Or would that be better?  There only one guy would be playing._

Aidana hugged the Iseult.  "It's ok, 'Tomi." She said reassuringly.  She glared at Dilandau and kicked him.  Hadley cleared her throat, but as usual, Aidana ignored the authority.  "To my knowledge, you end up choosing me, now stop acting as if 'Tomi's yours before I have to kill you.  You're going out with Celesi for—" she stopped, with Hadley's hand on her shoulder.  

She said cheerfully, "Monsieur happily agreed to let Hitomi Kanzaki join our class."  All eight youth looked sullenly at the table.  For the next four months, they would be turning themselves into the cast of Iseult and Tristan.

A can is laying on the ground, and three soft footsteps approach.  The can is maliciously kicked, stomped on, crushed.  

"It's not fair!" Hitomi yelled.

Celesi winced, at the tearing of metal.  _For once, I wish I'd cleaned up litter._  Hitomi was on a destructive rage, pounding everything in sight on the ground.

Aidana watched, hands folded, looking bored.  "Like it or not, 'Tomi, we're stuck here.  You're the one who decided anything was better than french with playboy.  Or would you prefer Allen as your Tristan over Van?"  

Hitomi blushed fiercely.  "He's only been my boyfriend a few hours, 'Dana.  And may I remind you I've never had one before—" she smiled.  "Or great friends." She hugged Aidana fiercely.  Aidana laughed.  "Hey, I know.  I was the new kid at the start of the year.  Don't worry about it."

Rock the Party could be heard.  The three girls looked at each other, then ran back the way they'd come.  Their group of twenty was out on the town again.

We came here to rock this jam

Spread his love is the master plan

Let this light ignite like a star

Everybody in the party knows who we are

You gotta get down, dance around, floss your style

POD, guarantee, make it worth your time

Bad vibes, leave 'em at the door

Soulcheck'n, housewreck'n, keep 'em begg'n for more

Aidana, Celesi, and Hitomi ran up to them, laughing and singing.

We came to rock the party all night long

So party people won't ya sing that song

We came to rock the party all night long

And keep it live 'til the break of dawn

The group was out releasing their frustration before their first practice, tomorrow, getting costumes and props made.  Dilandau was leading the group, so he didn't notice Hitomi and Van's laughter about the irony of their parts.

"So, basically, all the play is off an old middle age story?" Dallet asked.

Aidana nodded.  "I read about it in my history class last year." Aidana sweatdropped at all the stares.  "WHAT?  I had a weird history book!  Blame it on a year of homeschool!"  Everyone shrugged.

Aidana continued.  "Basically, we have the king Dilandau," She bowed grandly.  Dilandau smirked, hailing his subjects.  

"And his fiancee, the beautiful Iseult," Hitomi stood, fanning herself, trying to look arrogant.  Everyone laughed at her hysterical failure. 

"And the knight who was supposed to serve the king." Everyone was quiet.  Van spread his hands.  "What?  It's not like I'm Allen or anything!"  Everyone cracked up.  

"Only problem is that Iseult's mom gives her daughter a love potion to make her love the king.  In the plot Haggly came up with—" she cut off as cackles started at her insult to Hadley's name.

She glared, and they fell silent.  "—Iseult and Tristan accidentally drink the potion and fall in love.  She tries to marry the king, but doesn't love him, and after a year, leaves with Tristan, as their love is scorned.  Tristan's best friend kills them to please the king."

Everyone was quiet.  Aidana had been chosen as that friend.  Aidana smirked.  "I kill my two friends.  Now who comes up with this madness?"

Hitomi abruptly turned up Bullet the Blue Sky, and started dancing with Dilandau.  Celesi grabbed Van, and Aidana shrugged, and pulled her brother out, and started dancing with him, Gatti and Miguel.

I can see those fighter planes

Across the mud huts the children sleep

Through the alleys of a quiet city streets

You take the staircase to the first floor

Turn the key and slowly unlock the door

A man breathes into a saxophone

Through the walls you hear the city groan

Outside it's America

Outside it's America

Breathe

Hitomi smiled, dancing with Dilandau was very mystical.  It was like playing with fire.  You never knew what he would do next.  

Dilandau enjoyed Hitomi's dancing style that seemed so free.  She seemed not to care about anything anyone thought of her when Van wasn't around, he noted.

sky

sky

Bullet the blue sky

Bullet the blue sky

Bullet the blue sky

Bullet the blue sky

Bullet the blue 

Bullet the blue 

Bullet the blue sky

Bullet the blue sky

In the blue skies

The blues sky

Celesi echoed, "Of America."  Hitomi shivered.  Dilandau pressed her against him, and she relaxed into his embrace for a minute.  She then realized that what she was doing would hurt Van, and pulled back, smirking.  "Nice try, albino." As abruptly as she'd started, she stopped dancing, and walked home.

Hitomi hung up.  She smiled.  "There.  Now I'm in sixth period drama, and a stage hand.  Sorry Celesi!" she said with a laugh, not sorry at all.

A/N: horrid, with all my lyrics, I know.  I love music, and that's my problem.  Well, at least you see the play, which Hitomi has gotten out of, but for how long?  If I told you, where would the suspense be?  Anyway, I'll take a little poll, for whoever reads this.  Who should Hitomi pair up with?  Van?  Dilandau?  One of the slayers?  Or no one at all, set everyone else up?  I want two answers before I continue.


	6. Sister

A/N: Well, I'm pretty sure of who's with who at the end now.  But that won't come into play for a while.  Please answer the question.  Anyway, I haven't included Hitomi's little brother, so I've changed it to her having a sister.  As this is a fanfic, a certain CLAMP character is her little sister.  I know, I'm ruining this fic.  She's 8, the same age as my brother, and if she's a little bit dumb, it's only because that's how my brother is.  He's in first grade.  A stupid doctor tried pulling him out by the head and his forceps (or whatever) slipped.  I'll try to do her justice, though

I'm Not Iseult

Sixth chapter: She's my sister, alright?

Sakura looked at her big sister.  She'd opened the door a crack.  Hitomi's computer was going, and she was typing on that, pulling off her school shirt to reveal a black shirt that seemed to have different colored confetti all over it.  She was listening to POD's Youth of the nation, singing to herself.  What had surprised Sakura was the number of people sitting in the tree just outside the window.

She called out, "Van's not coming.  He got caught coming in last night."

She smiled, and turned.  Her face collapsed as she panicked, seeing Sakura.  She turned, shutting the curtains to her room, shutting her computer off, muting her stereo.  

Sakura giggled.  "Go have fun, Hitomi.  Can I sit in your room while you're gone?"

Hitomi sighed, and picked her sister up, twirling her around, causing more giggles.  She put a finger on the little girl's lips.  "I'll play with you tomorrow after school, 'kay?  Just you and me."

Sakura nodded, and took out her book for school.  Her face scrunched up into a frown.  "I've got to do some homework.  Will you help me when you get home?"  Hitomi went back to panic mode, but Sakura laughed.  "Just kidding, 'Tomi.  Have fun, and you'll play with me tomorrow."

Hitomi tucked her little sister in with her book, turned off her stereo, flicked the light switch off and a lamp on.  "I'll be back later."

Sakura nodded, her green eyes already drifting closed.

Hitomi smiled, and softly touched her lips to Sakura's forehead.

She ducked out her window, shutting it behind her.  

Dilandau had kicked all his guys out of the tree.  He smiled.  "I wish I had a sister like you." He whispered.  

Hitomi's response was to push him out of the tree.  

She jumped down a few branches, then leaped to the ground, hitting with a soft impact.

She stood up, brushing the dirt from her clothes.  She smiled at Dilandau.  "I'll have to be more careful."

Dilandau hid it well, but her smile melted all of his defenses.  And Dilandau Albatou had many, many defenses.

He had just watched her turn her back on them to talk to her little sister.  He'd shoved all his followers away, so he could hear her.

Maybe he could let his defenses down around her.

Keyword maybe.

After Dallet and Guimel had left to try and sneak into a club, and Miguel had disappeared with Aidana into a club, dragging Celesi and Gatti with them, Dillan had realized where Miguel had gone, and went off with a murderous glint in his eye.  The others had found various destinations.  That left Hitomi and Dilandau alone.

They walked aimlessly, talking and laughing, no tension.  Van wasn't there, and Hitomi didn't think about it.

Dilandau, tears in his eyes, he was laughing so hard, "And then you did what?"

Hitomi smiled proudly.  "I shoved him off my windowsill.  But you have to understand, my room at my old house was on the third floor, and there wasn't a tree to break his fall.  Of course he grabbed at the trellis, and it broke away from the house with a sound like a screaming banshee.  Dad heard it, and went out, asking what the guy was doing near my window at two AM."

Dilandau fell in the middle of the street, but as they were arm in arm, Hitomi fell with him.  They were laughing, and didn't notice for a minute their position.  Neither blushed, but subsided, looking into each others eyes.  Their faces moved closer together, lips parting.  They met, and neither pulled away from the kiss.

Hitomi's watch beeped, and the two pulled apart, surprised.  Hitomi glared at her watch, but her eyes widened, and she ran off, shouting an apology.  Dilandau was left, hand out, whether he was trying to wave or call her back, he wasn't sure.

Hitomi fell asleep, her head on the edge of her bed.  Sakura opened her eyes, and smiled at Hitomi.  She knocked on her sister's head.  "Sleepyheads have school today!" she said cheerfully.

Hitomi moaned, but sat up.  She touched her lips and blushed.  _I'll just tell Aidana I'm not going out tonight.  I'll play with my sister, and have a night of sleep._  She laughed once, the harsh sound bringing Sakura's eyes back to her.  "What happened last night?"

Hitomi smiled.  "I just…did something I didn't mean to." She trailed off.  _Why can't I say it was a mistake?  That's what it was, wasn't it?_

Sakura shrugged, walking into her room for her clothes.  Hitomi pulled her uniform on, chiding herself for blushing and reacting.

At school, she brushed by Van, but he caught her arm.  "Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." Hitomi responded just as softly.

Van wrapped his hands around her waist.  "Look.  My parents found out about me sneaking out." He laughed.  "They're nailing my window shut and locking me in my room at night."

Hitomi sighed, leaning against his chest.  "I'm sorry."

Van smiled, resting his chin on the top of her head.  "I'm going to let you have fun making out with the others because I know it's going to happen.  But, if any of them ask you out, I don't want you to think of me and feel guilty."

Hitomi winced.  "Van—last night—I—"  Van turned her around.  "Shh." he whispered before pulling her close, and kissing her softly.  "I know." He said when he pulled back.

Hitomi saw the hurt in his eyes, and cried, holding onto him.  

"I knew it was going to happen.  But you need to learn who you are, and what a relationship is.  By the time that happens, hopefully I'll be free and able to call you my girl again."  He let go of her, and walked to class.

Hitomi, tears flowing freely, leaned against her locker.  _What am I going to do now?_

An hour later, in the girl's bathroom, Hitomi leaning against the wall, sitting on the sink countertop(which she'd scrubbed clean and dry with paper towels), Aidana perched on top of one of the walls to the bathroom stalls, and Celesi leaning against the wall, the three were sitting out PE, and trying to sort out Hitomi's love life.

Aidana whistled.  "You're doing even better than me, and you don't even have a brother threatening to kill both of them."

Celesi rubbed her arms.  "So they both kissed you?  Which one was better?"

Aidana's foot came in contact with Celesi's skull.  "Ow!  What was that for?"

"Being an idiot."

Hitomi managed to smile.  "I don't think we're getting anywhere.  I just wanted to tell you why I wouldn't be there tonight."

Aidana jumped down, and hugged her.  "Don't worry, 'Tomi.  We'll sort this out after school, and then we'll either break into Van's house or leave you alone with Dilandau."

Hitomi shook her head.  "Maybe tomorrow.  Today I'm playing with my sister."

Celesi nodded.  "I'd do the same for my brother.  Of course, if this is a convenient excuse…" Celesi trailed off, grinning maliciously.  "I might sic Chesta on you."

After school, Hitomi was walking Sakura home from the elementary school when Dilandau fell in step beside them.  Hitomi managed to start their usual verbal banter.  "Always dropping in from the very sky.  No one knows where you'll pop up next."

Dilandau smiled at her.  "Aidana tells me you're not going.  Now you will tell me why, or I won't leave you alone all afternoon."

Hitomi and Sakura traded glances.  They both started giggling.  "You know, subtlety isn't your strong point, Albatou."

Dilandau shook his head.  "Never claimed it was.  Merle says Van broke up with you too."

Hitomi lifted the protesting Sakura up, and started running.  She was not going to talk about this.

"'Tomi, wait!"  She could hear him following her.  Sakura squirmed until she got out of hitomi's arms.  She fell to the grass with a grunt, and sat there, watching.

Hitomi refused to slow down, even though she knew he would catch her.

Catch her he did.  He grabbed her arm, and twisted her around to face him.  Instead of yelling or whispering to her, his lips fiercely met hers, and he refused to let her pull away from his fierce kiss.

He looked into her eyes.  "We both know you enjoyed that." he whispered.  Hitomi nodded, eyes wide.  

Dilandau's arms loosened just a little, and Hitomi burst through, to help Sakura up, and walk away.

"Hitomi!"  she looked up.  Dilandau stood where she'd left him.  Sakura tugged on her arm, and nodded.

Hitomi smiled.  "You want to come to the playground with us, Albatou?"

Dilandau smiled, and ran to catch up with them.  This time, Hitomi let him.

A/N: AW!!!! *sniff* h/d and a little h/v.  Poor little Hitomi, I'm just confusing her to death ^^  Now I'm debating between Dilandau breaking her heart or Van's neck.  Decisions, decisions.  ^^ vote today!


	7. Understanding No

A/N: Well, what did you think?  Allen bashing ahead, please skip next few chapters.

I'm Not Iseult

Seventh Chapter: Understanding No

3 months later

Aidana smiled.  Dilandau and Hitomi were a cute little couple.  Back in the beginning when he'd been such a baka, and went and shoved her, she'd thought there'd been no hope for the two.  But when they'd hit it off that night, the only hindrance was Van who kept telling her he wanted her to be happy, and she liked Dilandau more.  But Aidana knew that his heart broke every time he saw them together.

Dilandau was Sakura's friend, and she was always saying how much Hitomi loved him.  Hitomi would blush and find something to do.  Aidana suspected that happened even when she wasn't there.

"But now what will she do?" she spoke aloud, allowing Celesi the barest of hints of what was on her mind.  "Allen intends her for his girlfriend.  And I know neither Van or Dilandau will appreciate that much."

Celesi nodded, watching Allen's approach to Hitomi's locker.  _This ought to be good._ She thought with a smile.

Hitomi leaned against Van's locker, which was next to hers, and smiled at the collage on her locker wall.  A tsking noise behind her alerted her of the basketball player's inspection.  "I thought you'd have better taste in friends.  Maybe I should show you some of mine before you become my date."

Hitomi finished pushing the photo of Dilandau swinging Sakura around onto the wall, and slammed her locker.  "Not interested."  She pressed her books to her chest, and started walking away.  

Allen easily fell in step beside her.  "The most popular boy in school asks you out, and you refuse without a second thought?"

Hitomi forced her face to remain clear of all emotion.  "Yes.  Now I have class to go to."

Allen caught her wrist, and slammed her against a locker.  He pressed her against it, and glared into her eyes.  "Allen Schezar has never been turned down, and it doesn't start now.  You will say yes, you'll go to the winter dance with me, and I'll consider letting you go back to whoever your boyfriend is among the losers."

Hitomi's face wrenched up, but not in pain.  "How dare you call them—"

SLAP!

Hitomi cupped her cheek, glaring at Allen.  "How dare you." She hissed.

Allen smiled, and pressed her against the locker, and ran kisses down her neck, holding her hands that wanted to scratch out his eyes against his chest.

Aidana noted with a smile that Van was angrily approaching them.  Celesi smiled back.  "Now the theatrics begin."

Van saw the fear and anger in Hitomi's eyes, and the determination in Allen's.  _She may not love me, but I'm not going to let a player like him hurt her._

"Allen." He hissed the word, shoving his backpack into Allen's back.  "Don't you know French starts early today?"

Allen straightened, releasing Hitomi the littlest bit.  Hitomi began carefully edging herself away.  Van could hear her mentally pleading at him to distract him.

"And how would you know, Fanel?"

Van smirked, very Dilandau like.  "That's not important.  What is is that I'm going to turn you in if you don't leave her alone and go to class."  Van realized a second too late he'd said the wrong thing.

Allen smiled, slamming Hitomi back against the locker, muttering sick things in her ear as threats if she didn't say yes.  To Van, he replied,  "No, I think Hitomi and I were having a pleasant enough conversation before you broke in." his smile vanished.  "I'd recommend you skip along to class, and stay out of things that obviously aren't your business."

"Oh, I quite agree it's none of his business." A third voice agreed right before it's owner pulled Hitomi against his chest, and his other fist connected with Allen's face.  "But you can't use that excuse on me."

Hitomi held onto Dilandau, afraid to open her eyes.  She was comforted to hear Dilandau snarl, "You will keep your filthy hands off my girlfriend, and if anyone I know sees you within ten feet of her, I will deal with you personally, Schezar."

Aidana watched the drama with Dilandau's silent approach.  She turned to Celesi.  "You know, winter formal could be very interesting."

Celesi nodded.  "Look, he's getting up."

Aidana turned back to their free show.

Allen dusted himself off, and stood.  "You and your followers can't be everywhere, Albatou." He smiled at Hitomi.  "I'll see you in class, love."

When Allen finally left hearing distance, Dilandau thanked Van.

Hitomi moaned, leaning against Dilandau.  "He's in my next class." She whispered.  Dilandau looked over her head at Van.  

Van mouthed, gym.  Dilandau winced.  None of his group was in that next period.  He stroked the top of her head.  "Do you want to report him?"

Hitomi's head didn't move.  She managed to whisper, "Not yet."

Van looked at her sadly.  Dilandau grinned.  "What's your next period?  Hadley'll have my head if I sneak her in again."

Van nodded.  With a nod from Dilandau, he gently took her from Dilandau's arms.  "Hey, I'll just say this is your day of the month.  We'll walk around, and he won't come after you during class."

Hitomi embraced Dilandau a second time, this time kissing him, then timidly taking Van's hand.

(Remember the sick things he said?  Well they're worse than what she hears regularly.  That and Hitomi needs to be ic once in a while ^^)

Dilandau took off for Hadley's, and tried not to be too apprehensive.  _She's Hitomi.  We've been close for four months, going out for three.  Nothing's going to happen._

Van had gone in early to class, Aidana volunteering to be late to make sure Allen didn't do anything.  During the five minutes Van was gone, Allen did try.

Allen smirked, and spoke one word to Aidana.  "Move."  

Aidana spread her feet, eyes flashing.  "Make me, @$#%0!&."

Allen blinked.  "Such language, and for such a pretty girl."

Aidana smirked.  "My brother taught me well." The smirk disappeared.  "Now get lost."

Allen smiled confidentally.  "We both have Physical Education this period, I'm merely escorting her in."

Aidana's eyes' fire grew.  "You're going to class alone, Schezar.  Now go, before I have to hurt you."

Allen laughed.  "Your protégé couldn't hurt me, what makes you think you can?"

Aidana's knees came up between his knees.  Allen's eyes bugged out.  "She would have done it if you'd tried to do anything physical.  Now get lost or I'll hurt you more, %$#@&*."

Allen hurried into class, glaring as Van walked out.  Aidana reluctantly let Hitomi walk ahead of her.  "Be careful.  That's one %$#@&* you can't trust to understand no."

A few minutes later, the two were creeping onto the gym roof.  They couldn't see the floor, but they could just see the numbers on the clock.  That way they wouldn't be able to lose track of time, but were unfindable to Allen's limited brain power if he started looking for them.  And if he did, it would be all too simple to make him fall back whatever way he climbed up.

Hitomi leaned against Van, her uneasiness returning.  "Van, I'm sorry—about everything that's happened."  

Van pulled her against him, knowing Dilandau would forgive him anything if it got Hitomi back to normal.  "It's all right, 'Tomi."  

Hitomi pushed herself away.  "No—I meant, about kissing Dilandau when we were still going out."  

Van's lips met her own, and her protests died on her lips.  She relaxed into his arms a minute later.  

"I said it's all right.  Nothing you do is wrong to me, Hitomi."

A few minutes later, when Van was sure she was fast asleep, he picked her up, bridal style, and started making his way down the various roofs.

They made it into the office.  He set her down in a chair, then sat down next to her.  When the nurse came back, Van asked for a bag of ice.  Seeing Hitomi's cheek, she hurried to get some.

"What happened?"

Van's one word answer sufficed: "Schezar."

The nurse nodded, but Van interrupted her work again.  "I want to ask that she's transferred from any classes they share, and I know when her family finds out what he did, they'll agree.  If not, I want transferred into all of her classes."

The nurse smiled.  "You're very devoted to your girlfriend…" she trailed off as Van shook his head.

"No…" he smiled, shaking his head sadly.  "She's not my girlfriend.  But I love her more than that."  He met her eyes.  "That is one thing both her boyfriend and I agree on.  She is the most precious thing to walk on this earth, and Schezar has no right to reduce her into a trembling mass of nerves."

Allen meanwhile had used his current girlfriend, the one who worked in the office to get Hitomi's address, and was sitting on her window sill.  He smiled, recalling the words Aidana had thought he hadn't heard.  

"This is one %$#@&* you can't trust to understand no."

A/N: Allen's a psychopath.  I can't promise I'll be good enough to let him live.  All Allen fans should leave this fic, or start saying they support Allen in their flames.  But Dilandau and Van fighting someone else together is promising.  Whether I set Van up with someone else is up to you, just hurry up and vote!  Well, last chap had lotsa h/d, this one h/v.  which did you like better?  That's what this is about, you know.  Who should Hitomi end up with?


	8. Confrontation

A/N: The votes are in!  Well, I'll leave it to you to guess who I picked.  If you want to know so bad, read your own reviews, but I think the reviewers know who I picked.  I'm going to take Magicman's suggestion though.

I'm Not Iseult

Eighth Chapter: Confrontation

Millerna and Van sat in homeroom, talking about Hitomi.  

Millerna put down her soda.  "You gave her up, Van.  That's what she sees it as.  Are you going to let her go, or keep wishing she'll come back?"

Van blinked.  "I told you a thousand times, Mil.  I gave her up when I got caught.  Why does no one believe me?"

Millerna smiled, and put a hand on his arm.  "Because everyone but Hitomi sees the look in your eyes.  You love her.  You loved her enough to let her be happy with someone else.  Isn't it time to think about yourself?"  Millerna didn't blush, but was mentally hitting herself.  _Just what do you think you're doing, girl?_

Van sighed.  "I'll think about other girls once Dilandau kills Allen by a long and torturous death.  There's still winter formal."

_Bingo._

Millerna smiled.  "We'll both need cover up to be there, you know.  Why don't we…say we're dating.  It'll keep uncomfortable questions away."

Van looked at her for a few minutes, then slowly replied, "To let it appear I asked you out?"

Millerna waited, trying to appear as calm as possible.

Dryden dropped into the seat next to Van.  "Hey, got a date for the formal yet, Mil?"

Millerna glared daggers at him 'til he got uncomfortable and left.

Van smiled.  "Is there another reason for this?"

Millerna smiled back.  "We both care about Hitomi and want the player to pay.  I don't see any others."

Both jumped apart as Hitomi walked in, looking at both quizzically.  _Okay, now what did I just miss?_

In first period, Hitomi sat in the counselor's office.  "Miss Kanzaki."

Hitomi looked up at the freshman counselor, and walked into her office, to sit in one of the chairs.  She nervously fiddled with her hands in her lap.  _What is this about?  Aidana's not here, so was it when Dilandau and I skipped gym to make out yesterday, or was it Van and I on the roof, or was it Aidana and I TPing the boys restroom, or was it—_

The counselor smiled.  "At least twenty people have demanded that Allen should either die a thousand deaths, stay miles away from you, and so the list goes.  Can you tell me what happened?"

Hitomi breathed a sigh of relief.  "Oh." She smiled, nodded, and managed to describe what had happened with few details of Van and Dilandau's interference, even though all three boys involved had mentioned their fighting.

The counselor smiled.  "I already know that Van and Dilandau were involved.  However, your story seems slightly closer to the truth than any of the others.  Aidana says she saw the thing from the corner, and I have a feeling her story will match yours nearly precisely."

She started pulling forms out.  "Now, as Allen seems to be continuously harassing you, I will give you the option of changing some of your periods."

Half an hour later, Hitomi was still debating between changing her drama period or not.  The counselor smiled.  "Most of your friends are in drama.  Sixth period is doing the same play, Tristan and Iseult.  Besides that, Celesi fainted yesterday during their first rehearsal.  Maybe you can give her a little support, helping her with her lines."

Hitomi paled.  _If I change periods, I might become Iseult, but if I don't, this is the one period Allen might change too._  She smiled.  "I'll take—sixth period drama."

The counselor smiled.  "There you are.  And I even managed to get you a class with your beau." She shook her finger.  "Now behave, or I'll have to move that to a study hall."

Hitomi smiled, walking down the hall, to lunch.  Allen was leaning against her locker, so she decided she'd carry her books to lunch.  If he was still there afterwards—well, Miguel was in her next class.  She'd just ask him to carry her books, and Allen should leave.

Hitomi heard footsteps behind her. She closed her eyes, thinking of a thousand insults.  She waited until he was right behind her, then dashed into the girl's restroom.  She smiled.  _That was close._

Her smile faded as she realized Allen was leaning against the door frame, waiting for her to leave.

Aidana looked worriedly at the door.  Dilandau was pacing, and making all sorts of decisions on how to drain Allen's life away, while Van was quickly eating.  "Come on.  Hurry up and finish, and we'll go find her."  Aidana and Dillan both threw their trays in the trash, and walked out of the cafeteria, Dilandau and his crew followed.  Van decided to wait for Millerna.

Aidana smirked.  "There's our problem.  She hid in the bathroom, and he's just waiting for her."  Aidana, Celesi, Rafina, and Celena all walked into the bathroom, Dilandau, Dillan, and all of their crew of fourteen surrounding Allen.  A few minutes later, Van joined the others, and Millerna pushed Allen to the ground as she walked into the restroom.  When Eries walked out of the bathroom, Allen gave up and walked away.

Hitomi hugged Eries.  "Thank you!"

Millerna looked at her sister in awe.  "When did you go in there?"

Eries smiled.  "I was washing my face before lunch when Hitomi walked in.  We had a nice quiet conversation, and I was going to give Allen a piece of my mind when you started showing up."

When Hitomi got home, she read her mother's note.

_Girls,_

_Your father and I are on a business trip for the next week.  Hitomi, please walk your sister to and from school, and try to get to sleep a little earlier as I won't be home to get you out of bed in the morning.  Sakura, please listen to your sister, and don't let Dilandau stay over past your bed time._

_Sincerely, _

_Mom _

Hitomi smiled.  "Perfect.  Dilandau'll be here at eleven, this gives me time to play with Sakura, get her in bed, and finish his present."

Sakura and Hitomi were finishing a game of spoons, practicing for when Syaoran came over, when she heard clapping.  "Aw, how sweet."  A snapping noise was heard.  One of Allen's unsanitary minions picked a frightened Sakura up.  Hitomi's eyes narrowed, her lips drawn in a fine line.  "You've overstepped yourself, Schezar, and on the wrong night."

Allen laughed.  "Do you realize there is more than just me here?"  Hitomi rolled her eyes.  "As if that matters.  Just because Gaddes is wrapped around Celena's little finger, and Celena made him swear to protect me from you, plus all of your little lackeys look up to him more?"

Allen's eyes narrowed.  "Shut up, bi-"  Hitomi was taking Sakura from the weird man who was frightening her, ignoring him.  Allen, yanked Sakura from Hitomi's arms, throwing her on the hardwood floor, and shoved Hitomi against the wall.

Hitomi's eyes flashed crimson red.  She started screaming curses at him that made Gaddes rush in to cover Sakura's ears, amazement in his eyes.  

Hitomi was slashing, kicking, punching, in general just intending to kill Allen Schezar.

Dilandau walked down the stairs.  "I hope you don't mind, you weren't in your room—" he stopped dead.  Hitomi wasn't paying any attention.  She was trying to take Allen's head off, and from Allen's face, he was too shocked to do anything.  Gaddes quietly deposited Sakura in his arms.  "I'd cover her ears.  She's been screaming things at him much worse than this."

It was true.  Hitomi's current "You @#$%%$ (^Y*  *&% how dare you &^%$ &&* #%^ &%!  I'll kill you!  &%%$ ^&*%  *^%!!"  Dilandau smirked.  "All right, Hitomi."

When Allen finally fell to the ground, so beaten and bruised that he was unconcious, Dilandau had tucked Sakura into bed, and was watching the show with a bag of popcorn, childish delight in his eyes.

When she finished, and stood panting over his body, Dilandau dropped the bag, threw Allen out the window, and embraced Hitomi.  Hitomi fell into his embrace crying.  To his shock, it was about Allen ruining Dilandau's birthday.  He laughed, mussing with her hair.  "Come on, kitten.  Seeing you give that guy a piece of your mind was present enough.  So what made you snap?"

Hitomi related what had happened, and Dilandau's eyes lit with rage.  "Oh really?" he said in a quiet voice.  "He breaks into your house, and when you don't go up to your room willingly, he cracks your sister's head?"

Hitomi shrugged.  "Basically the intent."

Dilandau started rubbing his hands together.  "Would you mind telling Celena to stay with Aidana and Dillan for a while?  I can't promise her home will be in one piece.  Not to mention her brother's head…"

Hitomi laughed, and hugged him.  He smiled, swinging her around.  They stopped.  "What's going on between Millerna and Van?"  Hitomi asked.  

Dilandau sighed.  "When I checked on them, they were sucking face majorly, and all my crew was making gagging sounds to no avail."  

Hitomi giggled.  "Well, sounds like they're preoccupied." She sat down on the couch, and Dilandau joined her for a make out session.

An hour later, a smiling Aidana and Dillan came down.  "All right, break it up, you two.  If Van and Millerna can't have their fun, it's not fair to let you."

A/N: Wow, Millerna got lucky, didn't she?  ^^ hehe.  Well, that's the start of Allen's just desserts.  He now knows her fuse though.  *frowns* that could spell trouble later.  Although, Dilandau just might be shouting moero in later chapters.  Thanks to all my reviewers who keep me writing.


	9. Winter Formal

A/N: What in the world happened to Van?  I'll leave that to your imagination.  Anyways, I couldn't stand him waiting for Hitomi forever.  Sorry, dillan, I'm leaving his head attached.  At least for now.  *cackles* after Hitomi and Dilandau burn Allen alive, I might need a new enemy.  Oh, and spoons is taken from extreme days.

I'm Not Iseult

Ninth chapter: Winter Formal

Hitomi screamed, falling back on her bed.  Aidana rubbed her back, sympathetically.  Celesi sighed.  "Come on, Kanzaki.  You know Dilandau won't see anything but you.  You don't need a dress to stun him.  You'd amaze him in slacks and a nightshirt."  Hitomi didn't respond.

Sakura was playing spoons with Syaoran.  The way the game works is you have a spoon in your mouth, and you hit the person as hard as you can on top of the head.  They then pick their head up from the table, and do the same to you.  The person who gives up first loses.  Although all girls cheat, Syaoran was doing well.  She'd say, one two three, tapping Syaoran on the head, then Eriol who was standing behind Li would happily wap his head with a spoon.  But Syaoran was determined to win. (it's hysterical.  Everyone should rent extreme days just to see that scene.)

Hitomi sat up.  "Doing all right, Syaoran?"

Syaoran moaned, picking his head up.  "I'm fine.  I'll last longer than she does."

Hitomi walked back to her closet, and started ripping things off hangers, not even looking, just viciously pulling them off, a look of determination the closest thing to emotion on her face.

Aidana sweatdropped.  "Girl, maybe you should spend a little time away from Dilandau.  You two are beginning to act exactly the same: mental."  _Wasn't that the intent?_  Aidana shook the thought away.

Hitomi came up with an empty closet, and she climbed in, standing on all her clothes.  She had piled them up so she could reach the roof.  Celesi's jaw dropped as Hitomi moved a panel, and started squirming, working her way up into the whole.  A bunch of prom and wedding dresses fell down.  Hitomi shrieked "Yes!" then her shriek changed as she fell down fifteen feet.  And the closet floor wasn't that strong.

Below her room, Dilandau was pacing.  He heard the shriek, and looked at Dillan anxiously.  Dillan just shook her head.  He knew his sister well, and knew it would only be a matter of time until Hitomi was either happy or forced into wearing something stunning.  When the floorboards cracked, he raised an eyebrow.  _Now this is more Hitomi style._

Dilandau caught his girlfriend, both coughing up dust.

"Ahem."

Dilandau's crew all stood up, from their various lounging points.  Mr. Kanzaki was home.  "Thank you for catching my daughter.  You will put her down, and you and your friends will leave."

Dilandau embraced Hitomi, and put her down, and rushed out the door.  He'd be back at ten.

Mr. Kanzaki waited until Dilandau and the others had disappeared.  Then his scowl turned into a smile.  "You can't even last a week?"  Hitomi smirked.  "You ain't seen nothing yet!"  Mrs. Kanzaki shook her head.  Sakura's squeal of triumph was heard.  The Kanzaki parents rushed upstairs to see their daughter dancing around a bright red Syaoran singing Turkey in the straw.

Aidana patted Mr. Kanzaki on the shoulder as she walked out.  "One day, your daughter will just go out and buy a dress like a normal girl.  That day hasn't come yet."

Mr. Kanzaki smiled.  Aidana had brought his daughter out of her life of computer identities and musical choreographies.  She was actually a social girl with a boyfriend.  The guy was slightly psychotic and had twenty followers, but he still cared for his daughter.

Hitomi smiled at Aidana.  "I found it.  Remember that pink shirt on Sarah in save the last dance?"  

Aidana rolled her eyes, but nodded.  

"I found my older sister's black dress like that."  

Aidana's smile disappeared.  "You have an older sister?"

Hitomi nodded.  "She wore it last year to her freshman parties.  But she grew out of it, and asked me to store it for her."

Aidana grinned.  "So you plan to glitter?  I thought you'd go with something that burned."

Hitomi's eyes sparkled.  "Oh, but it glitters red.  I thought Dilandau would like something like that."

Allen brushed past Hitomi, roughly brushing her shoulders.  Hitomi shoved him with her hands, but he walked by without a word.

Both girls shrugged, and talked about the dance again.

That night, Kanzaki stood just outside the door, awaiting Dilandau's arrival.  

Dilandau, dressed in a red sleeveless shirt and shiny black pants walked up to the door.  He saw Kanzaki, and began sweating.  "Sir."

"Punk."

"Excuse me?"

Kanzaki nodded.  "My daughter is to be home by eleven sharp."

Dilandau argued, "But it ends at twelve thirty!  The earliest we could get out and back would be one!"

Hitomi, her longer hair brushing her shoulders, kissed her father's cheek.  "Ok, now that you two have made your death threats, and realized I'll be back at midnight, can we go, daddy?"

Her father brushed a kiss against the top of her forehead.  "I didn't get to the death threats." He complained.

Hitomi shrugged.  "Well, daddy, there's spring formal in a few months.  You'll just have to prep better next time."

Kanzaki walked back into the house.

Hitomi allowed her self concious to appear.  She turned, and asked nervously, "Do I look okay?"

Dilandau pulled her into his arms, looking into her eyes.  "The dress looks great on you, but you could be in sackcloth and look hot."

Hitomi giggled.  His hands were tickling her bare back.  "So are we going to walk there, too?"

Dilandau grinned wickedly.  "Oh no no no!  Arrive at formal on foot?  How dare you underestimate your best friend."

Hitomi rolled her eyes.  "That's right, Aidana's doubling.  Who'd she pick?"

Dilandau raised an eyebrow.  "You're kidding me, right?  Who does she drag everywhere?"

Neither the limo or the Miguel in a tux surprised Hitomi.  Nothing surprised you where Aidana was concerned.  Aidana was surprise.  You got used to it after a while.

At the dance, Allen had Krai on his arm, but seeing Hitomi on Dilandau's still made his blood boil.  _They'll pay.  They'll both pay._

With Dilandau's group of friends, Hitomi didn't even see anyone she didn't know until she and Dilandau had walked away from the group to slow dance.  Dilandau had gone to get some punch, and left Hitomi standing in a crowd with couples slowly circling.

Allen appeared behind her.  "We have a dance after all, Kanzaki."

Hitomi's threat was no more than a hiss.  "Don't make me hurt you in such a public place, Schezar."

Allen's arms slid around her, his hands sliding up and down her bare back.  Had it been Dilandau or Van or the seven, she would have laughed it off, saying it tickled.  With Allen, she felt like he was trying to—

Her ugly thought went unfinished when Allen pressed his lips against hers, his tongue demanding entrance into her mouth.

She bit his forceful tongue and raised her arm.

SLAP!

Everyone who heard that sound turned to see what had happened.  

Allen glared at her.  "I'll be back, bit--"  

a crack to the back of his head as Dilandau slammed his elbow into his head kept Allen from completing that insult yet.  

He smiled.  "Where were we?"

Hitomi smiled, and leaned against him.  "Slow dancing."

Dilandau dropped the glass onto Allen's head, the thin glass splintering as it hit his forehead, staining his precious blonde hair purple.  "Right." He slid his arms around her.

Aidana watched from across the room.  She smiled.  "Players never learn, do they?"

Celena shuddered.  "Him?  Learn?  We are talking about my brother aren't we?  I'm not confused, am I?"

Celesi hugged her new roommate.  "Nope.  Look, Gaddes is back.  I'm glad you two have split your company from him."

Celena shrugged helplessly.  "He's my only family, and Gaddes didn't want me getting on Allen's bad side if I didn't have to."

Aidana smirked.  "Well, at least Celena has some excitement.  Living at home doesn't always have its perks."

Dilandau had Hitomi home by eleven.  The party got dull, and if she was to sneak out, better if she was home during some point of time during the night.

Hitomi acted very tired, kissed her father goodnight, told Sakura that Dilandau wouldn't be over later(liar!), and went to her room.

She peeled her dress off, and in a slip, contemplated what to wear.  She finally decided on a sleeveless spaghetti strap silver shirt that had a longer length, but was looser, and floated.  She wore tight royal purple pants.

When she quietly drifted downstairs, and heard the single click of Dilandau's fingernail on the door, she opened it to see him wearing a maroon tank, and baggy silver pants.  

Hitomi smiled, and locked the door behind her.

They broke into an italian restaurant, and Dillan in the kitchen cooked them some manicotti.  After that, they went to the dance club, Cliques.  After three hours of dancing, Hitomi tired, and settled to cheering Aidana on, who was doing her version of a battle, outdancing anyone.  So far the only person who hadn't challenged her was Van.

When they finally got Van on the stage, they realized it was a fair challenge.

Hitomi now realized that Van and Aidana tended to miss nights out at the same time.  She smiled.  _They make a cute couple.  I'll have to compliment Aidana on her taste._

A/N: Now what?  Remember when Hitomi was making out with both Van and Dilandau?  I think the only person Aidana hasn't made out with is her brother.  Anyway, next chap done XD


	10. Celena

A/N: Sorry no updates, I was gone all weekend.  Got burned, but the beach wasn't cold for once.  Anyway, more iseult, I ask?  Or do I already have people hating this fic?  Just wondering…

I'm Not Iseult

Tenth Chapter: Celena

Allen looked angrily at his sister.  "What.  Do.  You.  Mean." He said, his anger barely withheld.  

Celena trembled, but didn't back down.  "I mean it.  I'm moving out."

Allen's hand snapped out.  Celena winced, waiting for it to hit.  It didn't.  A very familiar voice dryly remarked, "First you attack my girlfriend.  Now you're hurting your own sister?"

Dillan, who had twisted Allen's hand behind his back, smiled at Celena.  

Celena blushed faintly, but nodded, and ran to get her bags.  Aidana, Celesi, and Hitomi followed, smiling and nodding to each other.

After Dilandau had the pure joy of beating Allen unconcious, he turned to his best friend.  "You like her."  It wasn't a question or an observation, it was a statement.  Dillan nodded.  "Yes, Lan.  I do."

Dilandau threw his head back, and laughed.  "Of course.  Aidana'll set up a double date for the four of us.  Where she'd send us so it would be easiest to spy I don't know.  What do you think?"

Dillan didn't even pretend to think.  His answer was instant, as he knew his sister so well.  "Dance party.  She dies to embarrass me."

Aidana came back downstairs, smiling.  "Don't you mean 'live'?  Live to embarrass you?"

Dilandau got uneasy, unsure of how much she'd heard.  Dillan didn't even flinch.  "No, you would die, if you thought it would embarrass me enough."

Aidana rolled her eyes, switching the duffel she held on her shoulder.  "Uh huh.  Whatever, lying boy." She pecked Dilandau's cheek.  "Besides, I think you'd rather rip my new beau's head off than kiss yours."

Dillan flushed in anger.  "I have my reasons for hating Fanel."

Aidana shrugged her shoulders, carrying Celena's stuff over to Celesi's place.  

"Now, you two, listen.  I want you both to be good, and I'll sneak into your room tonight to talk."

Hearing a sound, they both turned around, to find Hitomi in Dilandau's arms.  All three sighed, and walked away from the make out couch, unaware of Gaddes' hurt expression as Celena kissed Dillan goodbye.

School Monday morning was brilliant.  Hitomi came up with her own prank.  She got the others up at dawn, and they went through every room, switching the schedules from english to japanese and japanese to english.  (their school's an exchange school, and has half their classes in english for the students who want challenged.)

Hitomi sat, looking like the image of innocent perfection when Dilandau and his crew walked in.  They all sweatdropped, seeing the three troublemaking females looking innocent.  "Spill it.  What'd you do?"

Mischevious smiles appeared, but they refused to say anything.

In drama, Hitomi sat, painting props.  As the door opened, she realized Hadley had entered.  Hitomi panicked.  Not that she was now so worried about her lines, but because she really did not want to play Iseult.  The resemblences to her current life were either too correct or incorrect for her to do it.  But that wasn't what the coach was going to say.

"Hitomi, Allen's transferred in.  Celesi and Aidana refuse to help, and are mad I'm even asking you.  But as Allen's playing the replacement Tristan—" Hitomi had begun viciously attacking the canvas, fiercely determined.  Coach Hadley sighed.  "You didn't know that Van transferred, did you?"

Hitomi kicked the paint can.  "No!  And I'm not going to be Iseult with Allen as Tristan.  And I'm not going to dump this on Celesi or any of the others, either."

Celesi walked in, her white hair newly streaked with lightning blue, which brought out her icy  blue eyes.  "Well, I'm glad you agree I can't face Dilandau in this play again."

Aidana, her hair also dyed, except brown with red streaks, which also matched her maroon eyes and fiery personality.  "Why not just have Allen as the king?  They'll only have three scenes together.  I don't see the big deal, 'Tomi."

Dillan walked in, slapping both upside the head.  "Idiots.  Dying your hair to match you fic."

Celesi and Aidana blushed, but began methodically beating him into the floor with their shoes.

Hitomi, ignoring the scene, turned back to Hadley.  "I..I'll do it, if he's not Trystan."

Hadley hugged her, tears in her eyes.  "Oh darling, you don't know how I've waited for this day, to see you play the part you were born to!  The stars shine on our meeting—"  

Dilandau took the sweatdropping Hitomi from the teachers arms.  "Uh huh.  You might want to leave 'Tomi alone.  She doesn't like gay women.  She's straight."

Hadley straightened, furious of the insult.  "You, you DARE call me gay?  Why, you insufferable, never ending painful excuse for a—"

Hitomi walked out, sighing in Dilandau's arms.  She didn't have to deal with this, not today.

Maybe tomorrow with Allen, but not today.

When Hitomi got home, she was surprised to see her father.  "Daddy?!  Did work end early today?"

Her father shook his head silently.

Hitomi realized with horror that the house was covered in tissues.  She slowly turned to her mother, apalled by what she knew she would see.

As suspected, Mrs. Kanzaki held a soaking handkerchief to her eyes, which never stopped raining.

The icing on the cake was Sakura screaming that she couldn't leave her bestest best friend Syaoran behind.

On the calendar, three dates were circled.  Hitomi identified two as the end of Sakura and her school year, but the one a day afterwards had no mark.  It was just a red circle.

Hitomi's voice hid the thousands of emotions raging through her.  "We're moving again, aren't we?"

A/N: Kukuku…I am soo evil today.  I just got brain dead, and that was the first idea I got.  I needed another paragraph for length.  Anyways, reading through my chapters, I realize how sketchy they are.  Maybe I should just stop now, and stop insulting escaflowne by fanficcing it.  Now's the time for flames, people, while I'm indecisive.  Oh and will Dilandau or Aidana take this sitting down, you ask?  You know Dilandau well enough I'm sure.  Aidana's screaming something behind me which I won't type out.


	11. Runaway

A/N: Do you know how long ten sat on my desktop before I was able to upload it?  To clarify, I got hacked, and my isp froze my account.  ANYWAYS, you wanted more, and I have twenty reviews ^^ sankyuus to everyone who's reviewed.

I'm Not Iseult

Eleventh Chapter: Runaway

Aidana glared at her ceiling.  Hitomi.  Gone.  

No!

She jumped up, her bed protesting with a loud crack.  She glared at the futon.  It couldn't take Hitomi from them.  No stupid job could.  No stupid parents would.  The only question was, is Hitomi rebellious enough to run away?  Aidana really didn't know.

Dilandau stared at the wall, methodically kicking or punching it.  Several holes led into the bathroom, where steam entered his room.  Folken, wrapped in a towel, ducked his head to stare curiously at his roommate.  The two hated each other, But Dilandau usually took his anger out on his friends, not walls.

~Flashback~

Hitomi wrapped in his arms, he wasn't clearly listening to her babble on about musical artists.  She was uptight about something, but he didn't know what.  He almost didn't catch her critical statement, "—the end of the school year."  By the way everyone else stopped what they were doing, he took it she'd said something more than how stupid mainstream music was.  He abruptly turned his thoughts on her lengthened hair's silkiness to her words, still threading his fingers gently through her dark blonde hair.  

She turned, tears in her eyes.  She whispered quietly, so that only he could hear, "I want to go home now, Dilandau."

~End~

Dilandau remembered kissing all her fears away, wishing his would disappear as easily.

Folken remarked, drying his hair, "If she pays, she could stay in the extra room.  You'll have to clean out the crud Dornkirk left behind when he was killed."

Dilandau winced.  "No, she'll have my room. I'll clean it up for me."

Folken opened the door to the bathroom, covering a few holes in the wall for privacy.  Dilandau snickered, and left, to convince 'Tomi.

Hitomi glared at Dilandau.  "You are not that mad, are you?  Folken hates you, and he does little better for me.  And you'd be moving into a room where a guy was murdered?  I knew you were a little mental, but this goes beyond—"  

Dilandau smirked.  "Aidana's insanity?  No, she wants you to runaway and live in the streets like she did.  You'll have a roof over your head this way."

Aidana stood, and determinedly pushed him back out the window from where he'd came in.  "And stay out!" she locked her window.

Dilandau, standing precariously on a branch, slammed his fist against her wall.  "Damnit, 'Tomi!"  but he had leaned out too far, and crashed to the ground.  Hitomi rushed outside—by the normal door—and knelt beside him, cursing herself.

A brown boot stepped on her scattered hair.  "Excuse me Miss."  Came a frightfully familiar voice.  

Hitomi didn't even need to look up.  "What are you doing on my property, Schezar?"

Allen smiled, shaking his long blonde hair behind his shoulders.  "My parents heard that you and your sister didn't want to move before school's out, in six months, but your father has to leave in a week, and thought you could finish the trimester staying in my sister's old room.  I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind in the least."

Hitomi closed her eyes, praying Dilandau would wake up and knock Schezar far enough away to never come back.

Hitomi picked Dilandau up, and carried him away from her yard.  She heard Schezar following.  She threw a convenient device of Dilandau's at him.  From the sound of Allen's fall, Hitomi knew with a smile that Dilandau's dagger had hit where she had aimed.

A few hours later, Dilandau woke up, with Hitomi collapsed over his chest.  By the moon's height, he guessed it to be maybe nine o' clock.  He looked down, and realized why she was so tired.  His left arm carefully braced, and below him, Hitomi had set up her new room—in the rafters—of Scynean High.

Her bed was across two rafters pretty close together.  A simple wooden board, a mass of blankets as a mattress, when she would probably sleep beneath all of them.  He saw a much neater bed, with railings.  A small rising and falling informed him the bed was occupied.  He guessed with a smile that would be Sakura's bed.

Instinctively, Dilandau knew that this was one secret his band couldn't know about.  But looking at the head on his chest, he knew it was worth it.

A/N: My mom was a school volunteer, and there was storage space above the gym.  You could see the rafters into the rest of the school, and I thought how cool it would be to jump from one rafter to the next.  Just as an explanation, Sakura was at Syaoran's house, and Hitomi went and picked her up.  Yeah, it's not realistic, but hey.  Nothing else is in this fic either, right?


	12. Skate Bomb

A/N: Tadaima, minna san! Rereading this, I remember mentioning Scinean High was half English and Japanese. Anyway.*deep breath* w00 P TOWN! *listening to z100's jeni from the block*  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not Iseult!  
  
  
  
Twelfth Chapter: Skate Bomb  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A week had passed. Aidana was dancing with Hitomi down the hallways after school. She had finally broken down Hitomi's abstinence of mainstream music. Mainly because she told her that Dilandau was dying to dance with her to a new song by J Lo.  
  
Don't be fooled by the rocks that I got  
  
I'm still, I'm still Jeni from the block  
  
Used to have a little, now I have a lot  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I know where I came from  
  
Dilandau's eyes widened, unsure if what he saw was real. Hitomi dancing her ass off to Jeni from the block. Even better than the way he imagined.  
  
Grinning, he caught her up in his arms.  
  
She pushed him away, which hurt, until he realized it was so she could twirl into his arms. "Used to have a little, now I have a lot," she whispered, smiling coyly. Dilandau kissed her until he heard Sakura giggling in the rafters. Hitomi allowed herself a smile before pushing him a bit away, much gentler this time. "She's imitating me with Syaoran."  
  
Dilandau frowned. "Is she even nine yet?"  
  
Hitomi laughed at that. "She's my baby sis. If she was 14 and wanted Dallet, I'd still be worried and stamping my foot."  
  
Dilandau smirked. "Protective older sister. Another quality I gotta love about you."  
  
Hitomi blushed. "You kind of have to, it's not going to change."  
  
Dilandau kissed her again, and pointedly let Sakura laugh before letting her go.  
  
The countdown reached three, and the new hit by Madonna came on. Hitomi squealed, and leaped to her climbing spot, grabbed Sakura, and the two started dancing techno style. (I can't describe it, but I do it. Come to P Town and see it if you're brave.) Dilandau watched for a minute before figuring it out, and joining them.  
  
(lyrics)  
  
Syaoran, hesitantly climbed down as Dilandau and Hitomi starting doing a techno tango, and the two laughed, the two boys dancing as close to their girl counterparts as possible, but still eliciting giggles from them.  
  
As the 'crew' appeared, Sk8r Boi came on. Everybody came together, grabbing a partner and the guys helped their girl sing the lead.  
  
Dilandau lifted Hitomi by the waist, and took her outside, where the crew had prepared a skate track. The song restarted, and he did killer moves until it ended, some without names that he'd made up.  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? We are in love Haven't you heard How we rock each other's world?  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at a studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
  
  
But then, the impossible happened. Dilandau crashed.  
  
Hitomi screamed.  
  
look, if you had, one shot, or one opportunity to seize anything you ever wanted, in one moment would you capture, or just let it slip, yo  
  
Aidana screamed, "Somebody call the fucking ambulance!" she screamed, beating Dillan repeatedly, tears streaming down her face. Dillan grabbed her arms, and just hugged her as Miguel called 911 and told them calmly what had happened, crying himself.  
  
his palms are sweaty knees weak arms are heavy there's vomit on his sweater already mom's spaghetti he's nervous but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs but he keeps on forgetting what he wrote down the whole crowd grows so loud that he opened his mouth but the words won't come out he's chokin' how everybody's jokin' now the clocks run out times up, over, plow!  
  
Van watched from the roof, seeing the ambulance approaching. I won't let you die. Crumpled hundred dollar bills were clenched in his fist. My friend. It was no longer about Hitomi. Aidana had helped him with that. This was a friendship that had developed dealing with Allen. Besides, Dilandau had hated Van for ticking Folken off, and it was Dilandau's aggression that pricked Van's fuse. That was past.  
  
Thanks to Hitomi's coming.  
  
snap back to reality, op' there goes gravity, op' there goes gravity, choke he's so mad but he, won't give up that easy, nope he won't have it he, knows he's whole back city's, ropes it don't matter he's, dope he knows that but he's, broke he so sad that he, knows when he goes back to this mobile home that's when, it's back to the lab again, yo this whole raps city better go capture this moment and hope it don't pass him (you betta)  
  
As the ambulance pulled up, the EMT looked at Dilandau with disdain. "If you morons would only wear helmets-" he noticed the bodily injuries. "-and pads, you wouldn't crash so hard! But no, your generation has to take things too far."  
  
A slam to his face woke the man up. "How DARE you insult him? He was at least fourteen feet in the air. Even if he had a helmet, if he landed on his head, his neck would have snapped! He landed as he trained himself to, on bones that can be set. Now stop insulting my boyfriend before I have to rearrange your face again!"  
  
lose yourself in the music the moment, you own it, you better never let it go you only get one shot do not miss your chance to blow cuz this opportunity comes once in a life-time, yo (you betta)  
  
  
  
Another EMT, this one a woman, came out, glaring at her associate. "You can criticize him when he's paying bills. Now get him onto the stretcher!" she snapped.  
  
The man paled. "Yes, Sandy."  
  
lose yourself in the music, the moment, you own it, you better never let it go you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow cuz this opportunity comes once in a life-time, yo (you betta)  
  
The two quickly but carefully strapped Dilandau to a body board, and carefully arranged bones they could tell were broken. Once that was done, they put him in the back of the ambulance. As the EMTs' stepped in, Dillan yelled for the others to get a ride to the hospital, and grabbed Hitomi, and slammed the doors behind them.  
  
the souls escaping, through this hole that is gaping this world is mine for the taking, make me king as we move toward'a, new world ord'a, a normal life is boring but superstardoms, close to post mortar it only grows harder, homie grows hotter he blows us all over, these hoes is all on him coast to coast shows he's known as the globe trotter lonely roads god only knows, he knows he grown farther from home he's no father, he goes home and barely knows his own daughter but hold your nose cuz here goes the cold water these hoes don't want him no mo' he's cold product they moved on to the next smo' who flows he nose dove, ain't sold notta so the soap opera's told and unfolds i suppose it's old partner but the beat goes on da da dum da da dum, notta notta (you betta)  
  
Sandy smiled as it moved. "I was worried about your crowd."  
  
Dillan looked at her seriously. "If I didn't do that, you would have 20 people in this van, here to support their leader."  
  
The man snorted, still believing that it was entirely Dilandau's fault for being born in his generation.  
  
Sandy kicked him. "We'll need some identification, and money for hospital fees."  
  
Hitomi and Dillan exchanged worried glances, but nodded. "Between us all, we'll pay for it."  
  
Sandy looked suspicious. "What about identification?"  
  
Hitomi was tracing the contours of Dilandau's face. "He's a runaway. He's been living with friends for years, to avoid foster care."  
  
Sandy looked closer. "Hitomi, right?"  
  
Hitomi jerked upright. "How'd you know?"  
  
Sandy smiled sadly. "I work with your father. You ran away, like he did, to a friend's house, didn't you?"  
  
Hitomi instantly shut her mouth, and avoided looking at Sandy.  
  
"I'm not going to tell him."  
  
Hitomi looked up curiously.  
  
"Just tell me Sakura's ok, and I'll tell him that."  
  
Hitomi beamed. "Of course we're ok! And we're staying in a very safe place, unlike what the rumor is."  
  
Sandy cocked her head. "What is the rumor?"  
  
Dillan glared. "That rumor stopped. You know it did."  
  
Hitomi laughed once, at the irony. "Too bad I heard it before the 'Slayers' killed it. Dilandau didn't want me hearing what Allen had to say about where I was living."  
  
Sandy leaned forward. "Your dad's worried this Allen will give you more trouble now that you're not protected."  
  
Both youth laughed at that.  
  
lose yourself in the music, the moment, you own it, you better never let it go you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow cuz this opportunity comes once in a life-time, yo (you betta)  
  
"Allen has hurt Sakura, invaded my house, stalked me, and generally just given me harassment he would make sexual if I wasn't surrounded as I am."  
  
Dillan nodded. "The only place she's safe is where he can't find her. And that's under his own nose."  
  
lose yourself in the music, the moment, you own it, you better never let it go you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow cuz this opportunity comes once in a life-time, yo (you betta)  
  
Sandy squinted. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Hitomi sighed. "Right now, I'm hiding to avoid moving, yes. But mainly, Allen has caught me too many times for me or my friends to feel I'm safe at home. So I've made a new home, and taken the only thing that matters to me away from Schezar so he can't hurt it or me."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
~*~  
  
Aidana looked at the skateboard. Underneath was a black electronic device. Blonde hair was tossed, and disappeared around a corner.  
  
That mother fucker dared to do THIS? I'ma kill him! Aidana thought as she raced after him.  
  
no more games, I'ma change what you call rage tear this mother fuckin roof off like 2 dogs caged i was playin in the beginning, the mood all changed i been chewed up, and spit out and booed off stage but I kept rhymin and stepwritin the next sypher best believe somebody's payin the pied piper all the pain inside amplified by the, fact that i can't get by with my nine to five and I can't provide the right type'a life for my family cuz man, these goddam food stamps don't buy diapers and it's no movie, there's no Meki Phifer this is my life and these times are so hard and it's getting even harder tryin to feed one of my seed, plus see dishonor caught up between a father and a prima donna baby mama drama's screamin on and too much for me to wanna stay in one spot, another jam or not has gotten me to the point, I'm like a snail i've got to formulate a plot 'fore I end up in jail or shot success is my only mother fuckin option, failure's not mom, i love you, but this trail has got to go i cannot grow old in Salem's lot, so here i go is my shot feet fail me not cuz maybe the only opportunity that i got (you betta)  
  
Dilandau opened his eyes and found himself in the hospital. He immediately worried about getting out without foster care falling on him.  
  
Hitomi sat next to him, her head bent over, her light breathing was intoxicating to him, and he couldn't resist cradling her to his chest.  
  
lose yourself in the music, the moment, you own it, you better never let it go you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow cuz this opportunity comes once in a life-time, yo (you betta)  
  
Hitomi's eyes opened a little. "You're...awake. Everyone's-worried."  
  
Dilandau stroked his hair. "I'll never leave you. Never."  
  
Hitomi yawned. "I know, and the same applies to you."  
  
Dilandau smiled softly at her. There was no audience, he could be as gentle as he wanted.  
  
As his eyes closed, and Hitomi curled up beside him on the hospital bed, he whispered, "Allen thought he could get me. It didn't work." He wrapped his arms around her, holding her.  
  
Aidana's radio gave her away, playing Christina's Dirty. Hitomi smiled, thinking about the lyrics, contemplated as she fell asleep, content.  
  
lose yourself in the music, the moment, you own it, you better never let it go you only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow cuz this opportunity comes once in a life-time, yo (you betta)  
  
Allen looked over the school stage. He would take Hitomi one way or another the night of the production.  
  
  
  
you can do anything you set your mind to man  
  
Dilandau dreamed of the night of the play, with a dagger under his shirt. "He will not have you, princess." Was the last conscious thing he said before he was pumped full of drugs again.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, since I last posted, I've opened my mind like I should have done a year ago. Aren't I evil with cliff-hangers? I thought it a nice way to make my comeback, even if I hurt dilly sama ;_; 


	13. Die Another Day

A/N: *listening to project 86* I'm staying up all night configuring a hard drive. The lengths I will go to in which to avoid homework. *homework three inches from her whines to be finished* When I can't write anymore, I'll finish Animal Farm chapter summaries. Not before. Gomen about the last chap. It won't happen again, as Miss Claw learned her lesson. Oh, and Cels is said like Kelse (k eh l s). It's how I say my cousin's name. I call Nicole nikki, too. I tried calling priscilla pris, but she liked that as much as she liked me drinking her fruitopia and sprite. "You do that again, and I'm going to stop talking to you!" I call rachel ray ray. Also primarily because it annoys her. I also grab at her screw cross, poke her, wave madly, and just generally annoy her. I call joy joyi; cuz that's how we figure the Japanese would say her name, even though the teacher calls Joey in my Jap class Joy. My sensei says she's gonna buy my anime from me, according to my dad. Parent conferences, what joy. Feh. They're not denying me my ohio trip yet. So I'll keep working my ass off at a school I despise. It'll all be worth it if I see .hack//sign in class!  
  
Now we lie awake WITH SHUT EYES! So to forever forget this  
  
  
  
I am not Iseult!  
  
  
  
Thirteenth Chapter: Die Another Day  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Van closed the door behind him, smiling. "The prince has his angel."  
  
Aidana yawned, stretching. "As it's meant to be."  
  
Van cocked his head. "Aren't you at all upset that she stole your man?"  
  
Aidana smirked. "Why would I be? Aren't you at all upset he still your girl?"  
  
Van smiled. "Why would I be?"  
  
Aidana leapt out of the chair, but her legs were still asleep, and she fell towards the ground.  
  
Van sprang forward, catching her. He grinned lopsidedly at her. "Careless."  
  
  
  
Dilandau sat up suddenly. "The play!"  
  
Hitomi moaned, and opened her eyes. "Wasn't that over months ago?"  
  
Dilandau relaxed, letting Hitomi's head rest at a more even level. "We cancelled it. Hadley claimed you were born to play Iseult."  
  
Hitomi curled up closer, neither realizing she'd climbed onto the bed and nestled in his arms during the night. "Well then, I guess it doesn't matter if I switch periods again."  
  
Dilandau looked at himself, mortified. "I'm wearing a paper dress!"  
  
Hitomi giggled.  
  
Hitomi closed the door behind her, still giggling.  
  
Van looked up, curious. "What is it?"  
  
Hitomi smirked. "Dilandau decided he needed to wear more than a paper shirt around me."  
  
Aidana snorted. "You've taught him morals, 'Tomi. God help us."  
  
Van started to laugh, but realized she was serious. "It's going to be that bad?"  
  
  
  
Dilandau came out in his typical leather. "I'm done here. Leave the money on my bed, and let's go."  
  
The other slayers wakened at hearing their leader's voice, and rushed to pour money on the hospital bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Alan prepared his ambush on the catwalk, and prepared for the entrance as the 'killer.' He would slash at Van, and pull Hitomi up to the catwalk, and make his escape. The girl was already a runaway. If she disappeared, there would be no incriminating evidence against him.  
  
  
  
Aidana looked up, suspicious. "I'm going to play Iseult."  
  
Van smiled. "Then I'll gladly be your Tristan."  
  
Celesi smiled at the cute little couple squeezed in the booth beside Hitomi and Dilandau. On her side, sitting in Dillan's lap, and Syaoran and Sakura under the table, the 8-person group was small compared to the 13 slayers all crammed in one booth behind them.  
  
Celesi saw Allen enter, and wander the opposite side of the restaurant. Celesi kicked Aidana, who grabbed Hitomi and ran to the girl's room.  
  
Allen turned, and walked over. "I kill her tonight, Dilly."  
  
  
  
Allen left the restaurant with a black eye, limp, and wounded pride.  
  
  
  
Aidana, wearing the Iseult costume, played her part to perfection. "But, dear king! I wish not to anger you; it is simply that I cannot love you. Through our carelessness, we can do nothing, but I will be your dutiful queen my life through."  
  
Dilandau glared at her. "That is well. You will suffer through being second, as I will find a wife who can love me."  
  
Celesi appeared, dressed as a princess. "I mind not at all being one of two wives, sire."  
  
Van stepped forward. "My Lord, may I have a few words to bid my lover farewell?" he pleaded on one knee.  
  
Aidana forced a blush, and fanned herself, playing herself as pleasantly shocked as she could.  
  
Dilandau glowered at Van. "As long as thou be-est quick."  
  
Van nodded, and pulled Aidana away, kissing her passionately before two guards (Miguel and Dallet) pulled him roughly away, to a cage on stage labeled as the dungeon.  
  
Hitomi played the narrarator, and spoke from the shadows offstage. A computer generator disguised her voice. "But a masked ally of the king decided that the fools must be killed."  
  
At this prompt, Allen leapt from the catwalk, swung down, slashed Van, and lifted Aidana bodily.  
  
  
  
When the play concluded, Van was in the nurse's office.  
  
The crew, confused, asked what was wrong.  
  
Celesi looked up, paling. "Oh my God.the sword was real!"  
  
All twenty immediately broke up, searching everywhere for a sign of Aidana or Allen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Allen, disgusted, threw the fake Iseult aside. "You make me sick. I promise you that I will have Hitomi, one way or another."  
  
Aidana closed her eyes, and put her arms to her sides. "I guess I'll die another day."  
  
  
  
Hitomi ran in circles for a few minutes, just to clear her head. Circling the school, she kept her eyes open, though she doubted she'd see anything. She stopped, and thought carefully. Allen always seemed to be around the girl's locker room. She wondered...  
  
Dillan and Celesi appeared. "Hey, are you finding anything?"  
  
Dillan asked calmly, the worry clearly shining in his eyes for his sister.  
  
Celesi bit her lip. "You're thinking unpleasant thoughts. Please be wrong."  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "If I'm wrong, he could have killed her. So I hope I'm right."  
  
  
  
The three walked quietly down the empty school halls to the gym. Dillan thought it a simple matter to bust open the girl's locker room door, a fact that scared them both. He made it look so practiced.  
  
"Um...Dillan?"  
  
He concentrated on the door, and slammed his student body card into the crevice one last time. He removed his tongue from between his teeth. "Nani."  
  
Celesi looked a little imposing-even for an innocent little girl she usually carried. "How do you know how to do this?"  
  
"Oh, I get locked out of the gym room a lot."  
  
Hitomi kicked him in the knees. "You lie well, even through your teeth."  
  
Dillan glared, but heard Celesi's comment with actual guilt, "Since when are you in band?"  
  
  
  
Inside, the typical gym room during a school activities. Perverts were going through the girl's lockers, ogling things. They saw the shadows, and panicked. When he saw Celesi's open, his eyes glowed fire. "Tell me if you find anything." He called over his shoulder, cracking his knuckles, stalking up the stairs after the pervs.  
  
The girls giggled.  
  
Looking around revealed little at first. The typical, disorganized locker room, they managed to stop up some perv holes, though.  
  
Hitomi finally went to her own locker. She was upset Aidana's locker had been empty, but she should have known Aidana would leave nothing for vandalizing. Her own locker held what she searched for.  
  
Hitomi opened her note. "You thought you could trick me? I guess that means it's time to play with you. That is, if you want your bitchy friend back." After the word 'bitch,' the handwriting got extremely messy, so Hitomi assumed Aidana had been there, and made Allen's job hell for him. That thought brought a smile to Hitomi.  
  
On the back was scrawled an old grade school rhyme: "I am rubber and you are glue. Whatever you say to me bounces off of me and sticks to you!"  
  
"Cels, found it."  
  
Celesi walked over. "What is 'it'?"  
  
Hitomi showed her the note. The bottom side, of course.  
  
Celesi turned bright red, and clenched and unclenched her fists.  
  
Hitomi looked over, and saw the post note, and felt similar.  
  
  
  
Dillan had dispatched of the perverts, and caught Dilandau's attention. "Yeah, Hitomi's inside."  
  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow. "What did they do?" he asked, gesturing to the bloody boys lying in the grass.  
  
"Touched Celesi's bra."  
  
Dilandau broke out laughing.  
  
Hitomi and Celesi came out uttering curses Celesi would blush out if she were herself. Dillan cocked his head, and saw the tightly clenched note in Hitomi's hand. He reached for it, and was clubbed in the nose for his efforts.  
  
Holding his now bleeding nose, he angrily asked, "What did I do?"  
  
Hitomi kept on swearing eternal vengeance. "And after I've dismembered him, sliced each piece eight times, and slow roasted him over a grill an entire night I'll..." This wasn't entirely strange language from Hitomi, but the fact Celesi was helping come up with new ideas was.  
  
Dilandau whispered to Dillan, "Hold Celesi back, and I'll get the note."  
  
Dillan nodded, and grabbed Celesi.  
  
Dilandau wrenched the note from her hand, and held her at arm's length as he read it, eyes widening. He tossed it to Dillan, and set about prying Hitomi's jaws open from his leg.  
  
Dillan felt his blood boil. "And once I'm done with your whoring friend, I'll set about finishing you, 'Tomi. And then your man whore group'll be lost with only one bitch. Maybe I'll make them all suicidal and kill her, too."  
  
  
  
Aidana yawned; covering her mouth with one hand, while her lighter slowly melted the chain on the bed. "So when do you plan on raping me?"  
  
"Whenever I feel like it, whore."  
  
Aidana took a nail file from her pocket, and threw it into his back. "You son of a bitch!"  
  
"That means you're going to have me for a kid."  
  
Aidana laughed at that. "Oh, hell no. My kid'll know better than that."  
  
"There are three notes to find. I'll get bored eventually, bitch."  
  
Aidana yawned for real this time. "Whatever, mother fucker." 


	14. Almost Doesn't Count

A/N: Out of high school, aren't you all proud?  This chapter is dedicated to glitteramy who emailed me about it.  And so here you are, and we share a name.  *gasp* now FFN people know my first name.  Well, here's where you all scream madly at me.  And don't worry, this will all come to a point.  I hope.

I Am Not Iseult!

Fourteenth Chapter: Almost Doesn't Count

Celesi ran up to Hitomi.  "Hit Dillan for me.  I'll lose my nerve if I even look at him.  I always do.  I can't stay angry at him, but oooh..."

Hitomi blinked, confused.  "What could Dillan do to make you mad?"

Celesi ran her tongue in front of her teeth once.  "Let's just say that anyone besides him touching my bra gets rolled out."

Hitomi sighed, patting her friend on the head.  "Girl..."  

Celesi shook her head.  "It wasn't a sports bra."

Hitomi thought for a minute, remembering that weird conversation in Celesi's apartment two weeks ago.  "Come on, you don't OWN anything fancy enough for..."  The look on Celesi's face froze her.  "Oh god, your aunt sent you a victoria's secret, didn't she."

Celesi nodded solemnly.

Hitomi stalked off, Celesi following close behind.

Dilandau watched Dillan finger the lace.  "You know she's going to kill you, don't you?"

Dillan grinned.  "You wouldn't do the same if you realized Hitomi wore this?"

Dilandau laughed.  "She's gone to clubs in that, remember?"

Dillan stopped, confused, then nodded.  "Well, it's not like she's going to do anything besides screw her eyes up and cry and tell me how disappointed in me she is."

Dilandau laid back on the grass, glad for this excuse to not think of Aidana.  "You forget how much Hitomi has changed everything, haven't you?"

Dillan stood up.  "Shit."  He looked over his shoulder, and took off.  

Dilandau caught Celesi as she ran after the passing Hitomi.  "Let's let 'Tomi take care of this.  No need to make this any more painful than it already is."

Celesi's eyes _were_ filled with those crystal tears.  "H-he never told me he wanted to see it, but he ran off with it..." Celesi trailed off, tilting her head off, trying to stem the water damage.

Dilandau wiped the tears from her eyes.  "Why can't you just give it to him for a memento?  Something for him to think about after you go home from clubbing?"  He wasn't surprised by the red mark on his cheek, but he was surprised by the fact he didn't have the urge to break her arm for doing that.  Hitomi really _was _changing everything.

Hitomi tackled Dillan, and dragged her right hand against any bare skin she could reach, her long guitarist fingernails bringing blood if not screams.  "Now, why would you be so bold as to take the one bra that embarrasses her and sit in the middle of the track, STROKING it?"

Dillan looked up bashfully.  "Testosterone?"

Hitomi moaned, and kicked him in the thigh.  Dillan grit his teeth.  Beating Hitomi up would only earn Dilandau's wrath, and wouldn't solve Celesi's...shyness?...with him.  "Boy, I spend every night partying with you and yet you manage to do something this stupid."

Dillan groaned.  "Look, I'm sorry; but I don't need to apologize to you so if you'd mind getting OFF of me, I can go give this back to her and say sorry."  

Hitomi laughed so hard at that she rolled off of him.  Dillan looked at her completely bewildered.  "You think sorry cuts it after you beat up four students and then run off with her bra, 'sorry's' not gonna cut it."

Dillan stood up.  "Can you kill me after she does?  After all, it's not your black lace."

Hitomi kicked him in the shin affectionately, rolling backwards and popping to her feet, and rising from her crouch.  "Well, you're lucky Aidana isn't here, she'd..."  The name hung over them, ruining the playful moment Dillan had intended.  

Van walked up to Dilandau and Celesi.  "Have you found anything?"  Dilandau looked at Celesi, who held her hands in fists, still threateningly.  She looked at Van with forced smiles.  "How's your arm?"

"I don't feel anything except an urge to put a glock to Allen's head."

Dilandau pursed his lips.  "Look, first we need to lock the girls up outside his reach.  Amidst kicking and screaming, I'm sure, but none of us can afford anything happening to them."

Van nodded, watching Hitomi stand up, much to Dilandau's anger.  

Celesi found this all amusing, and grinned at the two of them.  "Van." she asked in a small voice.  "Could you teach Dillan a lesson of a lady's respect if you find the time?"

Van looked down at her, slightly confused.  "...All right?"

Dilandau curled his lip.  "Dillan.  Locker room.  Testosterone."

Celesi slapped Dilandau again.  "Don't you dare blame it on testosterone!"

Van smiled down at her.  "Lust for the girl he's waiting patiently for?"

Celesi blushed, and as Dillan was approaching, she ran back into the locker room—locking herself in her locker.

Dillan cursed, chasing after her.  Running in, he heard a locker door slam, in the middle row.  He slowly stalked down, looking through the locker grits, hearing her soft breathing, harsh through the tension of the play to Aidana's capture to his bra snatching incident.  

He found hers, and sat on the bench, directly in front of her.  To ease her nerves a little, he turned around, and looked at the locker on the other side.  "Cels, come up.  All 

I wanted to say is sorry." He laid it down next to him.  "You know I'm not going to force you into anything you're not ready for."  He took a deep breath, looking down at it again.  "I can't help the way I feel about you."

Celesi thought suspiciously it was a little too convenient he was right in front of her.  She knew he could most likely either pick or break her lock and drag her out.  Paused by his composure and patience, she sought to calm herself.  She was glad she couldn't see his face, just the tone of his voice had her wanting to unlock the door.  But for the remote chance he didn't know where she was, she didn't move or speak.

Dillan pressed his tongue roughly against his teeth, scraping it for the pain.  He stood up, leaving the bra there.  "Have it your way."

Celesi realized he was leaving and thought vaguely that she should shout out to him—but she didn't want to face him.  Not here, with that in such importance.

Dilandau watched Dillan walk out alone and empty handed.  

Van caught on before Dilandau.  "Hitomi."  

The girl looked up.  To see three men lifting her and carrying her to the locker room, struggling futilely.  "We'll come get you when we're done."

As they walked away after breaking the lock off, she pounded on the walls, screaming.  

Celesi's voice paused her.  "'Tomi?  Can you please stop?  You're making my head pound."

Van glowered, stalking out across the highway.  Dillan and Dilandau ran after him, the same thought going through their heads as horns blared.  /Ohgodohgodohgodohgod/

Van grinned.  "This time I'm gonna let it all come out.  This time I'ma stand up and shout.  I'ma do things my way.  It's my way.  My way or the highway."

Dilandau followed him into the richer area of town.  "What the hell are we doing here?"

Dillan groaned.  "Just because we only come here to loot doesn't mean you've forgotten who lives here?"

Dilandau shrugged.  "Celena's with Gaddes.  What does any of this matter?"

Dillan kicked Dilandau for good measure.  "Without fourteen men surrounding you, does your mind disappear?  Celena left an empty house.  In his name."

Van didn't realize notice them talked as he began methodically picking out the house and deciding how he was going to dissemble the door.  "What do you have in the means of weaponry, Albatou." He inquired quietly.

Dilandau checked his pockets.  "The usual.  Club, sand, and plastic ties."  He grinned maniacally.  "Of course the lighter and an above average amount of anger."

Van nodded.  "Start a fire as soon as we take out whoever's on guard downstairs."

Dillan watched Van oddly, not saying anything.

Gaddes watched the boys struggling with the door, and silently came in and opened it, raising a finger to his lips.  He didn't like playing Allen's game, but he couldn't do anything without jeopardizing Celena.

Dilandau put his palm out, laying three fingers across the top, his way of asking how mangy.  Gaddes flicking himself below the collarbone and pointed up, mouthing "Schezar."

Dilandau fingered his lip for a minute, walking around the elaborate house, finding the fire alarms and disarming them.  Now.  Where to start his next beautiful fire?

Van silently stalked up the stairs, noting the broken banister, and sweeping up a broken spindle as quietly as he could, testing the wood before he stepped to make a quieter approach.

Allen had Aidana strapped down to the bed, and had her in a matching bra to the one Dillan had been stroking earlier.  Her Christmas present to herself and her best friend the previous year.  She was still in her leather pants, the top button undone.  

Allen smirked down at her.  "How does it feel with no power?"  

Aidana spat at him.  "You're full of shit, Schezar.  Even your sister's terrified of you.  We tried to warn Hitomi about you.  Just because she listened doesn't mean she deserves death."

Allen's eyes glowed with liquid fire.  "You damned little..." he stopped, glancing at his watch.  Aidana's eyes danced with laughter.  She watched him go over to the bathroom and withdraw a red bottle from the mirror cabinet, downing four pills.  

She knew that bottle.  Her last shrink had recommended she take those pills.  "You think that's staving off your insanity?  I've got news for you, pimp."  

Allen threw the bottle at her in a fit of spastic frenzy.

When the door flew open, and Van was standing there, the room fell quiet.  Aidana bit her lip, hoping for the best.  Allen calculated how much time it would take to kill the asshole or whether to rape his girlfriend in front of him.  When Van tackled him, he decided on the former.

Aidana watched as Van clenched his elbow around Allen's neck but muffled an actual scared moan as Allen used the younger boy's lighter weight against him, snapping the arm.  Aidana hissed at the disgusting hanging limb, realizing it was the same limb Allen had slashed this afternoon.  Van tried again with his other arm.

Allen hugged his competitor, and ran at the wall, smacking the boy violently against it.  He then elbowed Van in the groin, and tossed him onto the floor.  He lifted a beretta, pointing it at Van's ribcage.  "Goodbye, lonesome loser."

But when the shot fired, it was Allen who gasped, and fell to his knees.  Aidana tilted her head to the side, and saw in the doorway—Merle.  

Merle ignored the girl's mutterings, pushing her Desert Eagle back into her sash.  "Girl, you look like Hitomi's sister just put a bullet through that asshole's right oblique.  Van trained me well, I didn't aim for his lung, so hopefully he'll land in jail for the next forty years, paying us all handsomely." she undid the bands around her wrists.  "Though you'll have to be the one to drag him down the stairs.  I've never been able to pick him up."

Watching them stumble downstairs, Dilandau nodded for Gaddes to call the cops.  Dillan gave Aidana his shirt, and they stumbled back to the school.  "YouhavetoletthegirlsoutofthelockersbecauseCelesiwillkillmeifItrybecauseIwasstupidenoughtokeepherbra."  

After a minute, Aidana descrambled that and laughed.  "I bet she almost came out for you."

"Almost doesn't count."

"I bet you almost didn't pick that bra up, either."

"Good point."


End file.
